Change!
by Kourei no Tsuki
Summary: YuixShu. YuixHarem. Por culpa de los trillizos las personalidades de el mayor de los Sakamaki y la presa humana se intercambian, generando caos y desastres en la mansión. Una Yui indiferente y dormilona, un Shu responsable y educado. ¿Cómo podrán solucionarlo? [Basado en el doujinshi de la artista マンモス en pixiv] Cap 18: ¡Devuelvan a Shu!
1. Chapter 1

**Título:** Change!

 **Sumary:** Por culpa de los trillizos las personalidades de el mayor de los Sakamaki y la presa humana se intercambian, generando caos y desastres en la mansión. Una Yui indiferente y dormilona, un Shu responsable y educado. ¿Cómo podrán solucionarlo?

 **Pareja:** ShuxYui [MencionesYuixTodos]

 **Cantidad de palabras:** 777 [Bendíceme tío Mashima (?)]

 **Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece, todo registro legal y de derechos son del diabólico Reject. CofHijosDeCordeliaCof :3 Por mi parte me pido a Yui, es tan kawaii *inserte corazón*

 **OoOoO**

La nube color gris que les rodeó fue dispersada al instante. Los trillizos observaron asombrados el resultado de tirar aquella desconocida mezcla, robada del laboratorio de Reiji, en una de sus tantas peleas. No era que estuvieran muy preocupados ni que hubiera importado mucho lo que le pasara a alguno de ellos, aún entre los tres, cada hermano vivía por sí mismo y para nadie más...

Al menos, eso fue lo que creyeron.

Con incredulidad observaron a las dos personas que recibieron el dichoso líquido experimental. Ayato jamás rebelaría que a propósito inició y guío una pelea para acercarse al par de víctimas por celos, Kanato no diría que él fue el principal autor de la idea, solo para molestar a la chica y Laito simplemente callaría que sabía lo que sus hermanos tramaron desde el inicio y decidió ayudar por mera diversión.

Nunca se hubieran imaginado lo que habían provocado.

La escena podría pasar por cualquier otra clásica reunión del cuello de Yui y los colmillos de algún Sakamaki, con la rubia yaciendo tirada en el suelo, aparentemente muerta pues no movía ni un centímetro de su cuerpo y un asombrado Shu que los veía con reproche. Eso solía ser lo que ocurría cuando los interrumpían, el escenario no hubiera sido algo diferente de lo habitual si no fuera porque su hermano mayor parecía lo suficientemente interesado en el tema como para mirarlos con molestia. No era su cara molesta habitual, había algo curioso en él que los hacía dudar pero ninguno lograba definir el qué. Era extraño, pero aparentemente no había nada fuera de lo común. Aún.

—¿Qué diablos ha pasado aquí?

Y en cuanto escucharon la voz de Reiji, temieron lo peor.

—Fue su culpa. —Señalaron los tres de inmediato. Enemigos de la misma madre unidos contra un idiota externo.

Por suerte Reiji sentía el odio suficiente para no importarle si era verdad o no que el vago desconsiderado hubiera causado todo, de todos modos lo acusaría. Un plan simple, pero brillante que si bien no los libraba del castigo, lograrían reducirlo por mucho.

Y de paso molestar al idiota que les robaba la atención de la chica plana que era la intención original de todo ese espectáculo.

—Debí imaginarme que causarías un gran alboroto como siempre, maldito vago. —Mencionó el pelinegro, sonriendo con arrogancia. A pesar de su obsesión con el orden se notaba a leguas de distancia que tenía ganas de entretenerse un poco fastidiando al mayor. —Tendrás que prepararte para afrontar las consecuencias. —Agregó con sorna.

—No tengo porque enfrentarme a tus castigos si yo no tengo la culpa de nada. —Replicó Shu.

Los cuatro le miraron con atención.

—¿Disculpa? —Espetó, acomodándose los lentes. Los trillizos siguieron observando con interés la divertida pelea, guardando silencio para evitar que la ira de Reiji se dirigiera a ellos también y apostando con señas quién podría más. —¿Quién te crees que eres para darme órdenes?

Quizás habrían escapado para librarse del maldito friki de las vajillas, de no ser por lo emocionante que era ver a Shu retar al estúpido cuatro ojos como nunca antes lo había hecho.

—Soy tu hermano mayor. —La cara de incredulidad del pelinegro fue tan épica que Laito no resistió tomarle una fotografía con el celular. —Y te guste o no, el verdadero responsable de esta familia. Hasta ahora había dejado todo en tus manos porque creí que eras apto para manejarlo. —Por un segundo se dedicó a ver a los tres hermanos con rencor, éstos retrocedieron intimidados. —Pero eso ha terminado. —Declaró. Sin prisas tomó a la chica, que afortunadamente solo había estado dormida. —Yo me haré cargo de ella. —Añadió. —Sí me disculpan, me retiro.

Y sin esperar una respuesta a cambio, se teletransportó a su cuarto con la rubia en brazos, dejando atrás a cuatro desconfiados hermanos.

—Ja, ore-sama lo pudo hacer mucho mejor.

—¿Qué diablos ha sido eso, Teddy? Shu nunca se comporta así.

—Wow, me siento orgulloso de mi hermano mayor. Nfu~

Reiji los callo con una mirada.

—Es tan molesto como la humana.

Abrió los ojos con horror al darse cuenta, con la pregunta expuesta en la cara por el líquido blanco que les había lanzado aquél trío de dignos hijos de Cordelia pero se esfumaron en el aire. Debía ir a su laboratorio de inmediato y averiguar qué había pasado, tenía un muy mal presentimiento con la repentina actitud responsable y esa manera de actuar tan parecida a la de su presa, totalmente salida de la nada, cuando sabía que minutos atrás quién dormitaba en el sofá era el vago de la familia.

Si su suposición era correcta, estaban en graves problemas.

 **OoOoO**

 **Notas de Kou:** No entiendo por qué todavía no lo había publicado aquí xD Espero que les guste. Muy pronto actualizaré Nocturna :3


	2. Chapter 2

**Título:** Change!

 **Sumary:** Por culpa de los trillizos las personalidades de el mayor de los Sakamaki y la presa humana se intercambian, generando caos y desastres en la mansión. Una Yui indiferente y dormilona, un Shu responsable y educado. ¿Cómo podrán solucionarlo?

 **Pareja:** ShuxYui [MencionesYuixTodos]

 **Cantidad de palabras:** 1,290.

 **Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece. Todos sus derechos son del diabólico Reject. Y algún día me casaré a la Shui con todos(?)

[¿Alguien más se imagina a Reject personificado en Reiji?]

 **OoOoO**

Caminó con mucho cuidado hasta acercarse lo suficiente a la cama para depositar a la pequeña rubia con la suficiente delicadeza para no perturbarla. Había elegido llevarla a su propio cuarto para cuidarla y asegurarse de que nadie interrumpiera su sueño por una vez en su vida desde que llegó a aquella terrible mansión.

La había estado observando en silencio desde hace algún tiempo y podía afirmar con seguridad que sus hermanos se turnaban para molestarla, especialmente los trillizos, y no conseguía un descanso adecuado. La anemia desarrollada, junto a sus constantes desvelos provocaba que fuera tan débil.

Shu suspiró con cansancio. Sus ocelos miraron con detenimiento cada detalle de aquella mujer, su largo cabello antes tan dorado como un Sol lentamente había perdido su brillo, su rostro siempre alegre había aprendido a ocultar el sufrimiento detrás de una bella sonrisa que iluminaba sus días aunque se negara a admitirlo tanto o incluso más que el resto de sus hermanos. Pero su cuerpo era pequeño, demasiado pequeño, sus delgados brazos no eran capaces de albergar ninguna fuerza para resistirse ante ellos.

Su figura humana realmente era tan frágil como el papel, estaba realmente sorprendido de no haberlo notado mucho antes. Tomó sus manos entre las suyas, si las comparaba, si él tan solo lo deseara podía aplastarla de un movimiento, era tan endeble que apenas lograba sostenerla sin sentir que podría lastimarla.

Causaba en él esa necesidad casi asfixiante de protegerla, de alejarla de él por su propio bienestar pero a pesar de todo, de alguna manera era realmente obscena. Tanto como para hacerlo temblar de deseo al arrebatarle su sangre y buscarla en todo momento a pesar de saber que estaba mal. Sus piernas torneadas, su piel tan pálida como la luz de la Luna, la manera en que sus colmillos encajaban con tanta facilidad sobre su cuello níveo era excitante, y al mismo tiempo tan insoportable pensar que aquella mujer estaba en manos de cada uno de sus hermanos, de la misma manera, tan frágil y expuesta a su merced.

Por alguna extraña razón su rostro comenzó a calentarse, era increíble sentir vergüenza por pensar en esas tonterías cuando no hace mucho había tenido toda clase de fantasías con ella.

De alguna manera, se sentía un pervertido. Y extrañamente esta vez no estaba orgulloso de ello.

—Mmmm...

Retrocedió de inmediato, sintiéndose nervioso. No quería que ella pensara lo mismo que él. Quizás, antes no le hubiera importado, tal vez hasta se hubiera recostado a su lado pero en esta ocasión no se sentía capaz de violentar su espacio personal. Si se tomaba tales libertades cuando ella dormía indefensa no se sentiría capaz de verla a los ojos sin sentir culpa... La responsabilidad apestaba.

Yui se removió otro poco, pero no pareció dispuesta a despertar. Debía estar realmente cansada. Se acercó cauteloso, inspeccionando sus gestos de incomodidad, su ceño comenzó a fruncirse con fuerza y su boca se tornó un mohín apretado que empezó a preocuparlo, se retorcía después de algunos segundos y alzaba sus brazos, tratando de alcanzar algo.

Intentó calmarla pero era imposible, Yui no se detenía. Decidido a ayudarla se acercó hasta la cabecera y se sentó sobre el colchón, acomodando a la joven rubia de tal manera que usara sus piernas como una especie de almohada, al menos sus golpes al aire se contuvieron. Revisó su frente, solo por si acaso, removiendo el flequillo, y se sonrojó al notar que ella le sonreía de medio lado, aún sumida en el mundo de los sueños. Probó a mimar su cabello con esmero, recibiendo el mismo resultado de hace unos segundos y antes de darse cuenta ya estaba acariciando con cariño su cabeza, murmurando palabras dulces en el proceso.

Vagamente pensó en que antes esto era algo que jamás habría hecho. No al menos con tanta facilidad. Le costaba acercarse a las personas, le costaba reconocer sus propios sentimientos, siempre había eludido cualquier acercamiento por temor a encontrar algo importante que volver a perder pero, de alguna manera, desde esa mañana, aunque esos temores existían todavía, se sentía lo suficientemente valiente para enfrentarlos.

—A...Agua... —Le escuchó mascullar.

No deseaba levantarse, pero su buen humor le hacía imposible no concederle ese pequeño deseo. Decidió ir lo más pronto a la cocina antes de que la rubia despertase.

 **OoOoO**

En cuanto el hermano mayor se retiró de su propio cuarto el trío del mal decidió ir junto a la pequeña rubia para hacerla pagar por sus supuestos pecados cometidos contra ellos. La verdad era que sin intención habían presenciado toda la melodramática y cursi escena de Shu con su presa, ocasionado una extraña mezcla de burla, risas, celos e inconformidad. Tanto Laito como Ayato habían esperado la posible explosión sentimental de Kanato por aquella escena que miraba sin disimulo pero esto nunca llegó. A pesar de todo, Shu seguía siendo el mayor y ninguno de ellos quería arriesgarse a las posibles consecuencias de aquella nueva faceta que habían visto desde esa mañana. El vago de la familia siendo responsable y educado era algo tan escalofriante como imaginar a su madre siendo una mujer ejemplar.

—Ah, bitch-chan estaba aquí~

Comentó el castaño pervertido, haciendo obvio algo de lo que los tres ya estaban enterados. Era sorprendente que Shu en ningún momento hubiera advertido su presencia cuando no se habían escondido propiamente.

—No puedo creer que chichinashi nos hiciera buscarla por toda la casa para encontrarla en brazos del idiota bueno para nada. —Reclamó Ayato.

—La humana merece el peor castigo, ¿verdad Teddy?

Los trillizos se miraron entre sí, acordando compartir el momento. La chica se lo había ganado al dejarse tocar por otro hombre de su familia que no fueran ellos, tampoco es que les entusiasmara la idea de compartirla pero era más soportable. Se acercaron en un segundo usando sus habilidades y tomando cada quién una extremidad del cuerpo de la rubia, extrañándose de que esta no reaccionara.

—Eh, ¿Por qué bitch-chan no despierta? Eso no es divertido. Nfu~

Normalmente cuando alguno de ellos decidía visitarla en su cuarto despertaba demasiado pronto para su gusto, Yui había desarrollado sueño ligero.

El pelirrojo avanzó entre ellos, lanzándolos al costado para aproximarse hasta el rostro de la blonda y tomarla de las mejillas, tiró con fuerza, palmeó y hasta le dio una ligera bofetada pero nada, no hubo respuesta. Frustrado la tomó por los hombros y comenzó a zarandearla violentamente.

—¿¡Hey, quién diablos te crees para ignorar a ore-sama, maldita chichinashi!?

—Basta Ayato-kun. —Intentó detenerlo el castaño, tomándolo con fuerza de los brazos. Por instinto dejó ir a la chica, ocasionando que esta rebotara con fuerza contra la cama y se escuchara el hueco sonido de su cuerpo chocando contra la tela mullida. Por culpa de su ajetreo no se percataron del momento en que la rubia abrió lentamente los ojos. —No creo que sirva de mucho. —Masculló con fastidio. Ayato se liberó de su agarre, cruzándose de brazos como método de rabieta.

—Yui-san está despertando. —Señaló Kanato. Rápidamente los tres se aproximaron a ella, lo que en otro momento hubiera sido una violación a su privacidad y la causa de que ella trata de alejarse gritándoles y tratándoles de pervertidos no pareció motivarla a reclamar esta vez.

—Ah, son ustedes. —Expresó con desinterés. El trío la observó con desconcierto, su actitud se parecía demasiado a la del vago que tenían por hermano. La chica levantó su brazo, exponiéndolo ante ellos, al ver sus rostros confusos decidió aclarar. —Muerdan una vez, luego succionen y yo podré dormir.

—¿Eh? ¿bitch-chan, que estás...?—Preguntó Laito, sin poder creérselo.

Pero incluso antes de alguno se atreviera a reclamar por la orden, Shu entró y los apartó de un golpe.

—¿Qué diablos hacen ustedes aquí?

 **OoOoO**

 **Notas de Kou: Un enorme abrazo a todos y a guest por su review :D Gracias por los follow y favoritos.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Título:** Change!

 **Sumary:** Por culpa de los trillizos las personalidades de el mayor de los Sakamaki y la presa humana se intercambian, generando caos y desastres en la mansión. Una Yui indiferente y dormilona, un Shu responsable y educado. ¿Cómo podrán solucionarlo?

 **Pareja:** ShuxYui [MencionesYuixTodos]

 **Cantidad de palabras:** 1,290.

 **Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece. Todos sus derechos son del diabólico Reject. Y algún día me casaré a la Shui con todos(?)

[¿Alguien más se imagina a Reject personificado en Reiji?]

 **OoOoO**

—Parece que no me escucharon. —Comenzó a reprender el hermano mayor con un tono severo. Sus hermosos ojos azules se veían intimidantes, pero extrañamente no emitían aquella aura amenazante que solía tener el rubio cuándo verdaderamente se enfadaba o alguien osaba interrumpir su preciado sueño. Más bien, imponía verdadero respeto y eso era aún más repugnante para aquellos vampiros menores. —He dicho, ¿qué diablos hacen aquí? —Habló, alzando más su voz.

Pero ninguno de ellos se veía dispuesto a darle la respuesta, seguían examinándolo con cuidado. Era inusual que esa persona actuara de esa manera, comúnmente se mostraría mucho menos interesado en cualquier asunto que no fueran él y sus ojos cerrados en santa paz. Tanto Ayato como Kanato se mostraban recelosos al cambio en su postura y el tono semi cordial en su voz, al momento de hablar el vago de la familia no arrastró la lengua como siempre y aquél sonido pastoso que les fastidiaba no fluyó natural.

Por otro lado Laito sonreía con interés, observando cada movimiento como lo haría un cazador a su presa. Se estaba divirtiendo el bastardo. La sensación que tuvieron de que algo era diferente desde esa mañana estaba lentamente confirmándose para los trillizos. Algo andaba mal.

—Vamos Shu... —Comentó con su voz cantarina el castaño, su oscuro propósito se traslucía en aquellos penetrantes ojos verdes. Tenía la intención de probarlo, guiar sus respuestas a placer para conseguir la información requerida, sin saber que posiblemente ni siquiera el mismo hermano mayor se había percatado de su nueva actitud. A pesar de la lujuria con que solía actuar Laito era en realidad como un astuto zorro tratando de engañarlo. —Solo queríamos ver a bitch-chan. Nfu~

—Teddy tiene hambre, tú tienes a la humana.

—Yo estoy harto de esto. — Los otros dos bufaron ante su idiotez, para Ayato lo primordial siempre era satisfacer a su ego y poco le importaba saber porque el rubio estaba tan raro. Por él, que se muriera. —Me llevaré a chichinashi. —Y sin preguntar la opinión de nadie avanzó directo a la joven, pero fue impedido de inmediato por el fuerte agarre de su hermano mayor. —Maldito Shu, ¡no puedes impedirnos nada! —Bramó el pelirrojo en un arranque de desconcierto, sin entender las miradas intercambiadas entre el resto de presentes y echando a perder la oportunidad de provocar al mayor. — ¡Dame ahora mismo a chichinashi! —Gritó, aturdiendo el sensible oído de todos y comenzando una pelea de tirones y manotazos sin lograr alcanzar su objetivo.

—Ayato-kun, no puedes precipitarte de ese modo. Nfu~ Solo ríndete, no~le~vas~a~ganar. —Se burló.

—Eres un estúpido Ayato, Teddy no quiere verte. ¡Largo!

—¿Podrían dejar de ser tan ruidosos?

La suave voz femenina resaltó de entre todos los comentarios, provocando que voltearan a verla con una expresión sorprendida. Shu se encogió de hombros, incómodo y visiblemente nervioso, pero no le quitaba la mirada de encima en ningún instante al pelirrojo a su lado. El trío de vampiros contempló en silencio como esos siempre alegres y entusiastas ojos rosados los veían con indiferencia mientras su rostro permanecía sin gesto alguno.

Esa frase, esas palabras...Eran del vago de la casa y no la humana.

—¿Qué demonios? —Vociferó el pelirrojo. —¿Por qué la estúpida chichinashi actúa como él? —Declamó apuntando al susodicho, clavándole con fuerza su índice en el hombro.

—En serio, que fastidio. —Agregó la chica, aún en su posición sobre el mullido colchón. No se mostraba afectada o siquiera interesada en los vampiros que peleaban casi encima de ella. —Les he dicho que pueden beber solo si no me molestan. Ah, lo olvidaba, son idiotas y por eso no entienden nada...

Por un segundo los dejó sin palabras. La dulce, la tierna, la tonta y asustadiza Yui... ¿Atreviéndose a desafiarlos de esa manera? ¿Al más puro estilo de Sakamaki Shu?

¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?

—¡Chichinashi, tú, estás muerta...! —En cuanto pudo reaccionar el pelirrojo se lanzó contra ella pero antes de que pudiera decir o hacer cualquier cosa para cumplir su amenaza el rubio se interpuso.

—Les pido que se retiren. Ahora mismo.

 **OoOoO**

 **Notas de Kou:** Cortito lo sé xD Iba a incluir una pequeña escena de Reiji pero quedó muy larga, será para el siguiente capítulo :3 ¿Qué les pareció? Sé que aún no hay tantos desastres, pero ya solo nos queda una pequeña explicación de sus personalidades. Shu sigue siendo Shu, con al personalidad de Yui. ¿Qué significa? Imaginen a una Yui con fuerza superior, habilidad de tele transportación, la máxima autoridad en la casa, que conozca perfectamente a cada hermano y hombre, o sea, afectan mucho menos los sentimientos. Sería amable pero no habría necesidad de vivir asustada, sería segura, responsable y cuidaría de los indefensos. Ahora le ponen el cuerpo de Shu y ya está xD

Pero Reiji amablemente les explicará todo en el siguiente capítulo e.e Quiero agradecer sus reviews, follows y favoritos :3

Me retiro, tengo miles de cosas por escribir xD, besitos a todos ;D


	4. Chapter 4

**Título:** Change!

 **Sumary:** Por culpa de los trillizos las personalidades de el mayor de los Sakamaki y la presa humana se intercambian, generando caos y desastres en la mansión. Una Yui indiferente y dormilona, un Shu responsable y educado. ¿Cómo podrán solucionarlo?

 **Pareja:** ShuxYui [MencionesYuixTodos]

 **Cantidad de palabras:** 955.

 **Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece. Todos sus derechos son del diabólico Reject. Y algún día me casaré a la Shui con todos(?)

[¿Alguien más se imagina a Reject personificado en Reiji?]

 **OoOoO**

No había pasado mucho tiempo desde lo sucedido esa mañana con la actitud de Shu y el incio de su investigación. En realidad no tenía ningún fundamento para asumir que su hermano vago había cambiado tan drásticamente más que su reacción anormalmente responsable, era una simple intuición.

Pero sus habilidades y tantas décadas de investigación le confirmaban que un solo presentimiento podría ser la línea que de hallazgo a un gran descubrimiento. Aunque, tratándose del rubio no esperaba mucho. Tan solo le preocupaba el hecho de que Shu y responsabilidad no iban juntos ni con un lavado de cerebro, sumado a la nube blanca que ambos ingirieron le hizo prácticamente volar a su laboratorio a descubrir los componentes de esa sustancia experimental.

Los trillizos tenían que ser idiotas, tomando justamente algo de lo que no había tomado suficiente información y notas que pudieran servirle al pelinegro de lentes. Reiji investigó todo lo que tenía, estudiando los ingredientes y concluyendo rápidamente que le era imposible saber que podría haber causado tal cambio de actitud.

Hace algún tiempo había sucedido un incidente similar dónde los trillizos terminaron por cambiar de personalidades a causa de un fuerte golpe en la cabeza entre ellos, sin embargo la humana muy amablemente los había devuelto a la normalidad golpeándolos repetidas veces con un martillo. Recordaba aquello con cierto toque de gracia y fastidio pues cuando llegaron a su laboratorio estaban al punto del llanto, implorando que los salvara de la chica. Estaban tan asustados de la presa armada que parecieron olvidar por un segundo su fuerza físicamente superior y sus habilidades de tele transportarse. Al final fueron alcanzados y heridos por la mujer y todo quedó como un recuerdo ruidoso sin importancia. Ahora se arrepentía de no haber profundizado más en el tema.

No se explicaba cómo había pasado tal suceso, y ambas situaciones se dieron en circunstancias muy diferentes. La primera fue un accidente y al segunda… Aún no lo sabía. Fue una de sus sustancias experimentales la que fue vertida sobre aquellos dos rubios pero lo más curioso de todo era que no parecía ser la causa de que el incidente de esa mañana se hubiera provocado.

La estrepitosa apertura de su puerta, prácticamente lanzada contra la pared y semi derrumbada le hicieron pensara por un segundo que se trataba de Subaru, sin embargo pronto hizo su aparición el trío del mal en su lugar, gritándose entre ellos y dos de ellos envueltos en lágrimas, unas falsas, las otras eran de Kanato y si empezaba a llorar nada lo callaría.

—Reiji-chan~ Reiji~chan—Balbuceó Laito, tratando de que su voz sonara angustiada. Suspiró exasperado y procedió a reprenderlo.

—Laito, te he dicho que no me llames así.

—Mou~ Lo siento Reiji onii-chan~ —Sabiendo que pedirle algo sería inútil, decidió enfocarse en Kanato antes de que terminara por armar un berrinche.

—Quisiera decir que no es común que vengan los tres a pedirme algo pero mentiría. Siempre necesitan algo de mí. —Se acomodó sus lentes y continuó. —Hablen ya, estoy muy ocupado.

—¡Es por chichinashi! —Declaró Ayato de inmediato, alzando su voz y causando que Reiji le mirara curioso. —¡La muy maldita está actuando como el vago que tenemos de hermano!¿¡Quién se cree que es!? ¡No puede desafiar al grandioso ore-sama…!

—Oh, Reiji-kun. Lo peor es que Shu-kun la protege —Agregó el castaño, tratando de imprimir más dramatismo a la escena se sacó el sombrero y lo llevó a su pecho, luciendo consternado y preocupado.

—Ella me…—Interrumpió Kanato, sorbiendo su nariz al contener el llanto. —Ella me dijo… me dijo…

—¡Nos llamó idiotas, a los tres!

Estuvo a punto de soltarse a reír en su cara pero eso le haría perder elegancia. Además, a pesar del tono trágico y exagerado que querían lograr le estaban proporcionando información muy interesante sobre ellos, confirmando sus sospechas. Muy probablemente los dos rubios de la mansión habían intercambiado personalidad.

La pregunta ahora era cómo revertirlo. No tenía ni la más mínima intención de que Shu le quitara su lugar como el responsable de la casa, aunque se quejara de ello y a veces lo despreciara sentía que le daba cierta importancia ante su padre. En el fondo quería creer que también el agradecía por cuidar de ellos.

Dejó que los gritos de los trillizos siguieran un rato más hasta que se cansaran del plan acusatorio. Cómo si él fuera su madre y por sus mentiras iría a castigar a la humana, que lo haría, pero no por sus estupideces.

—Es verdad. —Habló para detenerlos luego de largos minutos. —Si están tan molestos no entiendo porque vienen conmigo en vez de enfrentarse a Shu. —Sbía la respuesta, pero necesitaba que se largaran por su propio pie.

—Oh, mira la hora. Nfu~

—Ore-sama necesita takoyakis para calmarse.

—Teddy, no tenemos tiempo para perder aquí.

Ante la amenaza a su orgullo implícita en esa educada y confusa oración los trillizos no tuvieron más opción que retirarse molestos e irritados, pero aun así tratando de salvar su dignidad.

Laito se excusó con una supuesta cita de la tarde y Kanato con el hambre. Ayato fue el único que se retiró maldiciéndolo de mil maneras para contrarrestar su vergonzosa huida directo a la cocina. No es que entre los tres no fueran capaces de enfrentarse a su hermano mayor pero mientras siguieran viviendo en aquella mansión las reglas aplicaban sobre todos si no deseaba la intervención de "esa persona". Tanto para enfrentarse a Shu como a Reiji, aunque al cuatro ojos, como le llamaba el pelirrojo, nadie lo escuchaba realmente.

Cuando se fueron y quedó solo el pelinegro abandonó su laboratorio, dispuesto a comprobarlo con sus propios ojos. ¿Quién le diría que la presa llegaría a ser tan desvergonzada?

 **OoOoO**

 **Notas de Kou:** Notas de Kou: Y dije que Reiji lo explicaría pero no alcanzó. Aunque, alégrense, Yui no le pondrá las cosas fáciles 7u7 Lamento la tardanza, tuve que dejarlas en pequeña pausa porque tengo muchas pero muchas historias de otros fandoms abiertas y necesitaba actualizarlas, pero volveré para el siguiente sábado sin falta :3

¡Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, follows y favoritos! Las amo. Por cierto, ¿vieron que cambié de portada a Nocturna? Me gustaría su opinión pues soy una completa novata para editar TwT Que pasen un excelente fin de semana ;D

De regalo un pequeño adelanto:

—¿Quieres besarme?

—¿Qué?

—Dije que si quieres besarme. Si no quieres hacerlo no entiendo que haces aquí, encima de mí y…

*Huye antes de que la maten*

 **KITSUNE TAKAHARI:** En lo personal, con Kanato me daría miedito. Pero ahora que lo dices... xD Suena muy bien e.e Aww, muchísimas gracias por comentar, espero que este también te guste :3

 **lucero mamani:** Muchas gracias por comentar :3 En esta ocasión Yui y Shu se lucieron por su ausencia, pero verás que en el siguiente Yui los pondrá en problemas a ambos xD

 **Lalaya P.E.I.N:** Es que ahora que Shu es amable solo les invita cordialmente a que se larguen xD Muchas gracias por comentar :3

 **Jeny The Uchiha:** Muchas gracias, espero que te guste aunque Shu y Yui no estén xD


	5. Chapter 5

**Título:** Change!

 **Sumary:** Por culpa de los trillizos las personalidades de el mayor de los Sakamaki y la presa humana se intercambian, generando caos y desastres en la mansión. Una Yui indiferente y dormilona, un Shu responsable y educado. ¿Cómo podrán solucionarlo?

 **Pareja:** ShuxYui [MencionesYuixTodos]

 **Cantidad de palabras:** 1,532.

 **Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece. Todos sus derechos son del diabólico Reject. Y algún día me casaré a la Shui con todos(?)

[¿Alguien más se imagina a Reject personificado en Reiji?]

 **OoOoO**

Habían pasado ya varias horas desde que se quedaran solos en la enorme habitación de la chica. La joven había permanecido en la misma posición desde que fue interrumpido su sueño, con los ojos cerrados, descansando en absoluto silencio. Su delicado torso era delineado tenuemente por entre las capas de ropa que poseía pues el uniforme escolar dejaba entrever su pequeña cintura y el tamaño de sus caderas. Todo eso junto a su suave y blanquecino cuello expuesto provocaban una erótica imagen de la siempre torpe presa humana.

Sakamaki Shu solía considerarse una persona madura pero irresponsable, que contradictoriamente iba cuidando cada una de sus acciones conscientes e inconscientes pues sabía que no quería hacerse cargo de las posibles consecuencias. Era como un hombre viejo atrapado en un cuerpo joven e inmortal que sabía del placer y las mujeres tanto que resultaba aburrido. No le faltaba experiencia ni descaro, así que le era inexplicable el hecho de que solo por ver dormir a esa humana sus mejillas se tornaran tan calientes como si fuera una especie de Subaru.

Le sorprendía, pues antes no habría tenido ningún reparo en dormirse a su lado o despertarla de una manera bastante creativa para él. Yui, aún dentro de su fastidiosa inocencia siempre había sido sensual sin darse cuenta y eso le enervaba, le hacía sentir irritación y malestar pues si lograba solo con su sonrisa que tuviera deseos de llevarla a la cama no quería ni imaginar que provocaba en sus hermanos oírla gemir de dolor al tomar su sangre. A pesar de haberla evitado de alguna manera se las arregló para provocar que pensara en ella por lo menos una vez al día.

Y ahora todo eso lo hacía sentir humillado y como un maldito aprovechado cuando ni siquiera le había hecho anda realmente. Estaba imaginando lo mismo de siempre, era un vampiro del género masculino con segundas intenciones pero ahora había una enfermiza y aborrecible voz en su cabeza que le decía que imponer sus deseos sobre ella estaba mal.

Siempre había interés en observarla de lejos, pero generalmente evitaba hacerlo de cerca, no quería encariñarse con el juguete humano y verla morir en manos de los otros habitantes de la mansión. Pero Yui era diferente, demasiado. No solo por su peculiar sangre, sino todo de ella, su carácter, su amabilidad, su negación a abandonarlos por más crueles e inhumanos que fuesen. Que resistiera solo les hacía creer que no se iría, que estaba segura. Pero hoy, con la diminuta mujer descansando tranquilamente a su lado empezaba a sentir que podrían estar cometiendo un grave error al no cuidarla como ella lo merecía.

Ella necesitaba respeto y atención, no solo su fría indiferencia. Ella necesitaba esa cosa que los humanos nombraban como amor. Miró detenidamente su pequeña figura, extrañándose de no sentir aquella aprensión que siempre lo alejaba. Se sentía fuerte, capaz de soportarlo todo por la calidez de ella. Dispuesto a entenderla y protegerla de él mismo y los demás.

¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando?

—¿Por qué me miras tanto? —Cuestionó la blonda, con aquellas gemas de brillante color rosa posándose sobre sus ojos azules. En su rostro complaciente por el sueño se dibujó una sonrisa de descaro, mientras aquella expresión de genuina curiosidad se trasformaba en una insolente y desvergonzada. —Acaso…—Murmuró, con la idea perversa danzando entre sus ojos rosados como ligeras flamas. —¿Intentas desnudarme con la mirada? —Musitó, con su voz dulce sonando maliciosa.

No pudo evitarlo, su cara enrojeció de completa pena a tal punto que podría competir con el cabello de Ayato y vencerlo, se sentía al borde un colapso de nervios, con sus manos temblando tenuemente por la impresión. Mientras se perdía en el mar de sus pensamientos ella lo había descubierto mirándola, y lo peor de todo es que si lo malinterpretaba todo no estaría tan equivocada. Cuando ella volvió a sonreír con la satisfacción absoluta de saber que estaba en lo cierto no pudo sostenerle la mirada de la vergüenza.

—Vamos…—Lo alentó, riendo divertida. —No creí que fueses tan atrevido, Shu-san…—Agregó, acomodándose lentamente sobre el mullido colchón, mostrándole sus piernas abiertas. Había un sexto sentido que le decía lo que estaba por hacer pero era tan absurdo que no podía asimilarlo. —Pero, si eso es lo que quieres…—Yui movió sus manos con tranquilidad, acercándolas peligrosamente al borde su falda. Él tragó en seco, intentando en vano despegar sus ojos de aquellas piernas blancas y torneadas, de aquella tela que protegía las maravillas que anhelaba conocer.

Ahora creía entender perfectamente cómo se sentía la humana frente a ellos cuando buscaban provocarla para que sintiera verdadero placer, con todo su cuerpo consumido por el deseo de tocar lo prohibido pero con la consciencia y la moral obstruyendo el camino al saber que no era correcto.

—Espera… —Se odió a sí mismo, pero fue imposible detener sus labios. Se debatía entre detenerla o dejarla hacer. Jamás creyó oírla decir tal cosa y mucho menos que por su propia voluntad se le insinuara. Su recién descubierta consciencia no le permitiría seguir adelante si la dejaba actuar tan desvergonzadamente con su propio cuerpo. —Yui, no lo hagas…

—Oh…—Expresó ella con fingida decepción. —Entonces… ¿No quieres ver?

Antes de que siquiera alcanzara a reaccionar Yui hizo el intento de alzar su falda pero afortunada o desafortunadamente fue detenida por otra persona. La peor elección de ellas.

—¿Podrías explicarme que está sucediendo aquí? —Resonó la prepotente y ligeramente irritada voz de su hermano menor.

Reiji se veía molesto, tal vez demasiado y creía saber por qué. Sus palabras se dirigían con exclusivo recelo hacia él, seguramente con todo el rencor contenido por lo de esa mañana. Entre toda su aparente calma pudo presenciar por algunos segundos las mismas actitudes y gestos que hacían el resto de su familia sin darse cuenta cuando estaban celosos. La humana se había ganado el afecto de todos en esa casa y ni siquiera se daba cuenta de nada.

—Que fastidioso eres Reiji-san…—Masculló con pereza la rubia, decidida a ahorrar las fuerzas para otra ocasión. Sin ninguna clase de temor se dejó caer de lado, recargando todo su peso sobre el costado del pelinegro que sostenía sin delicadeza sus manos, cerrando los ojos y aspirando su aroma con deleite. Era desagradable de ver. —No te muevas, eres bastante cómodo.

—¿Q-Qué? —Vaciló, incrédulo al conseguir por segunda vez en el día quedar sin palabras. Aunque intentó ocultarlo Shu fue capaz de notar el imperceptible rubor que cubrió las pálidas mejillas de su hermano.

—Solo no hagas ruido y déjame dormir —Replicó.

—¡¿C-Cómo te atreves!? —Amenazó con la voz temblándole en una mezcla de rabia e indignación, incapaz de aceptar lo que estaba ocurriendo. Pero al contrario de lo que había esperado la chica se acurrucó más contra su abrigo negro, moviendo su rostro en pequeños círculos sobre la fina prenda.

—¿Quieres besarme? —Preguntó de la anda, dejando atónitos a ambos Sakamaki.

—¿Disculpa?

—Dije que si quieres besarme. —Continúo, ignorando el ultimátum latente en los ocelos azules del rubio. —Piensa en ello como un pago por callarte.

—¡Yui! —Gritó el mayor, empezando a perder la calma. —¿Cómo puedes hablar de ese modo? ¡Un beso no es una cosa cualquiera que puedas regalar! —No tuvo tiempo para notar la mirada incrédula de Reiji al verlo actuar definitivamente como la humana, con sus mismas cursilerías. Su única preocupación ahora era evitar que la chica cometiera semejante tontería.

—Si no quieres hacerlo no entiendo que haces aquí, encima de mí y…

—¡En ningún momento me he puesto sobre ti!

—Oh. —Exclamó sin emoción, restándole importancia. El pelinegro reconoció ese truco de su hermano vago cuando cambiaba los hechos a su favor. Ella pretendía hacerle quedar como un completo idiota que no había podido contenerse cuando en realidad Yui lo había estado usado de almohada durante esos quince minutos de discusión.

—Un momento… ¿Por qué sigues…?

—Bueno —Interrumpió. —Te estaba haciendo un favor. Puedo verlo en ti, te mueres de ganas por besarme…

—¡Basta de esto! —Exclamó harto, perdiendo toda la elegancia con el timbre desesperado que se filtró en su voz.

Cuando los trillizos habían huido de su amado laboratorio Reiji decidió ir por sí mismo a averiguar cuáles eran los resultados de todo ese desastre y recabar información de primera mano que le ayudara a prevenir futuras posibles consecuencias. Aún no lograba sacarse la mente aquella desagradable imagen del vago inútil dándole órdenes, y mucho menos lograba creer que hubiera quedado tan impactado que ni siquiera tuvo palabra alguna para reclamar. Pero jamás hubiera esperado tal acto de insolencia y desfachatez por parte de la presa humana.

¡Se vengaría de aquella humillación, por el honor de su fina colección de porcelana lo juraba!

Luego del fuerte reclamo la presencia de los otros jóvenes habitantes no se hizo esperar, aparecieron instantáneamente rodeando toda la sala y exigiendo una explicación del escándalo. Reiji no fue capaz de completar cinco palabras cuando la humana se atrevió a besar su mejilla en un descuido a la velocidad de un parpadeo y aferrarse a su cintura para seguir durmiendo.

Cinco pares de ojos asesinos se posaron sobre él, furiosos.

 **OoOoO**

 **Notas de Kou:** Lamento el retraso, mi abue está en casa y como no tenemos televisión por esas cosa del apagón analógico e ir contra el sistema opresor del gobierno (?) tuve que prestarle la compu, apenas ahora que está durmiendo pude recuperarla xD Wow, no esperaba que quedara tan largo pero me alegro, vamos avanzando :3 No las entretengo mucho porque publico esto de rapidito, muero de sueño y eso que no he terminado las otras historias que debo.

¡Muchas gracias por sus vreviews, favoritos y follow! Espero que les haya gustado, un abrazo a todos :3

 **Lalaya P.E.I.N:** ¡Adivinaste! Reiji se metió no solo en un lío, sino que ahora tendrá que lidiar también con Yui. Falta ver como reaccionará Shu, pero por lo pronto todos los hermanos desean matarlo xD **Muchas gracias por leer :3  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Título:** Change!

 **Sumary:** Por culpa de los trillizos las personalidades del mayor de los Sakamaki y la presa humana s intercambian, generando caos y desastres en la mansión. Una Yui indiferente y dormilona, un Shu responsable y educado. ¿Cómo podrán solucionarlo?

 **Pareja:** ShuxYui. [Menciones YuixTodos]

 **Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece, le pertenece al terrorífico Reiji…. Digo Reject xD

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **Sacrificio Subaru**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

Las miradas llenas de envidia y recelos no se hicieron esperar. Reiji se sentía ligeramente asfixiado por tal situación imprevista, provocada por la tonta humana. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido hacer semejante tontería? La miró unos instantes, envuelta entre su saco color negro, transmitiendo una relajante calidez que por poco lo abruma y lo saca de su objetivo principal. La ligera sonrisa de satisfacción que alcanzó a ver desde su posición lo confirmó todo.

¿Había sido deliberado? Por supuesto, ¿por qué no lo pensó antes? Tenía la personalidad del rubio vago, eso incluía el desesperado impulso por amargarle la vida a cualquier precio. Hizo el intento de quitársela, sintiendo un asco repentino por aquella imagen de Shu abrazado a su cintura pero no consiguió nada más que los gruñidos y las amenazas verbales de Ayato, que sinceramente, poco le importaban.

—¡Estúpido cuatro ojos, suéltala ya! —Vociferó el pelirrojo, siendo secundado de inmediato por otro de los trillizos.

—¡Reiji-kun, esto es alta traición! —Reclamó el castaño, siguiendo el juego, pero notoriamente molesto. Sus feroces ojos de verde brillante se sintieron como dagas, y el pelinegro se sintió extrañado de tanta tensión en el ambiente. Sabía que cada uno de ellos tenía un interés especial en la presa, pero nunca se habían dignado a hacer más escándalo que en los momentos que peleaban por un turno. ¿Qué estaba pasando? —¡No puedes tener a bitch-chan para ti solo!

Debía analizar rápidamente la situación o en cualquier momento entre todos lo atacarían debido a los celos. ¿Les gustaba la nueva faceta de ella? No, los trillizos salieron prácticamente espantados por su reacción. Shu, aunque no lo demostrara, estaba asustado de su alcance, el único que faltaba era menor, Subaru, quién no había tenido la oportunidad de verla todavía con su inusual comportamiento descarado.

—Reiji, lo mejor será que la sueltes —Comentó el rubio, trayéndolo de vuelta. Con la mirada le hizo un gesto para que viera como se debatían entre ellos mismos quién se la arrebataría. Lo consideró un tiempo fuera. Él era bueno pensando, ¿por qué no lograba averiguar qué…? —Reiji, ahora. —Llamó de nuevo su hermano mayor.

—¡No tiene sentido quitársela si ella es quién lo está abrazando! —Exclamó el albino con demasiada fuerza, golpeando su puño violentamente contra la pared.

Ahora lo entendía todo. No era que estuvieran ansiosos de estar cerca de ella por su atrevimiento, estaban celosos de que fuera ella por su propia voluntad la que lo había besado y abrazado, sin soltarlo. Sonrió débilmente al resolver el problema, encontrando la solución inmediata.

—Subaru —Espetó el de lentes, interrumpiendo el regaño demasiado suave para su gusto del mayor por los daños al inmueble.

—¿¡Qué diablos quieres!? —Le gruñó de regreso. Casi se arrepintió por cederle el derecho, pero era la persona que más convenía a sus planes.

—No debes contestarle a tus mayores de ese modo. —Regañó el blondo, sorprendiéndolo. Bueno, después de esta irrisoria situación ya podía esperarlo todo. Con un gesto de mano le señaló el sillón mediano, recibiendo a cambio una mirada clásica de "¿acaso me estás jodiendo?" por parte de él.

—Siéntate ahí —Acotó en tono de mando, pero el joven solo endureció sus puños, alzándolos como una forma de amenazarlo. Desde siempre, Subaru había sido el de las peores reacciones al ordenarle cualquier cosa y el más difícil en conseguir que obedeciera.

—¡¿Por qué mierdas tengo que…!?

—Siéntate. —Ordenó la cabeza de la familia. El segundo mayor se contuvo de lanzar algún comentario sarcástico sobre su posición y que él sin la actitud responsable de la humana ni siquiera le importaría el asunto o que la responsabilidad se le estaba subiendo a la cabeza pero guardar silencio era el camino más rápido para despegarse a la humana. Y mantener su dignidad. Aún no conocía del todo a su nuevo enemigo y no deseaba arriesgarse a ser humillado como esa mañana. —¿Qué planeas hacer? —Le cuestionó.

—Es simple —Caminó con la chica pegada a sus caderas, arrastrándola en el trayecto pero a ella no pareció importarle. Cuando estuvo cerca del de cabello blanco, que lo miraba curioso y extrañado, ejecutó su plan. —Yui…—Mencionó en un tono suave, casi amable. La vio entreabrir sus ojos rosas, prestándole un poco de atención. —No soy buena almohada, Subaru sería mejor —Explicó. —Además, está sobre el sillón.

No pasó ni medio segundo antes de que la rubia se acomodara tranquilamente sobre el menor.

—¡O-O-Oye! ¡H-Hey! ¡M-Mi cuello…!

—Soy un genio…—Se dijo a sí mismo por lo bajo, aunque todos escucharon. Por lo menos la amenaza mortal se desviaría al sonrojado vampiro y la mantendrían a ella un rato entretenida.

La humana parecía gustosa de aceptarlo como sacrificio, sonriendo con calma mientras el menor de la familia se removía incómodo y al borde de un desmayo.

 **OoOoO**

 **Notas de Kou:** Lo siento por lo cortito. Iba a agregar más pero me di cuenta de que si ponía la siguiente escena quedaría muy largo comparado a los otros. Hay cierta escena con Yui y un autobús… Espero que alcance a salir en el siguiente capítulo xD ¿Pobre? Subaru. Se nos morirá de la vergüenza. En esta ocasión no alcanzo a contestar reviews TwT pero déjenme decirles que agradezco muchos sus favoritos, follows y reviews.

Nos leemos el próximo, esta vez sí, sábado ;D ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER! :3


	7. Chapter 7

**Título:** Change!

 **Sumary:** Por culpa de los trillizos las personalidades de el mayor de los Sakamaki y la presa humana se intercambian, generando caos y desastres en la mansión. Una Yui indiferente y dormilona, un Shu responsable y educado. ¿Cómo podrán solucionarlo?

 **Pareja:** ShuxYui [MencionesYuixTodos]

 **Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece. Todos sus derechos son del diabólico Reject. Y algún día me casaré a la Shui con todos(?)

[¿Alguien más se imagina a Reject personificado en Reiji?]

O

O

 **Conversación entre vampiros**

O

O

En un pequeño semi círculo el resto de los integrantes de la casa Sakamaki se acomodaron para empezar a tratar el tema que más relevancia tenía ene se momento: la humana.

¿Qué harían con ella? Después de sacrificar a Subaru en los brazos de esa nueva especie de monstruo que habían creado (quizás podría sentirse orgulloso de su experimento si no le afectara también) los instó a todos con una mirada a tomar asiento de inmediato. Sus hermanos le miraron incrédulos, todavía con ese resquicio amargo de saber que la rubia lo había besado en la mejilla por su propia voluntad. Se acomodó los lentes para disimular los nervios, después de todo los vampiros eran unos celosos por más que negaran su interés.

Por suerte el cuarto era lo suficientemente espacioso para que estuvieran reunidos, Reiji no tenía ganas de tener que sostener de nuevo a la chica, o peor, enfrentarse a ella, para llevarla a la sala común de la mansión. Era mucho más inteligente de su parte ser precavido con la señorita demonio.

La voz de Shu interrumpió el tenso ambiente.

—Creo que sería buena idea empezar por saber qué es lo que nos sucede —Exclamó. El pelirrojo estuvo a un segundo de mandarlo callar, casi en automático, pues había sonado exactamente igual a la chica humana, pero afortunadamente para él se atragantó con sus propias palabras antes de soltarlo. Laito lo vio toser con fuerza, tratando de disimular y solo se río en vez de ayudarle. Kanato en cambio lo lanzó lo más lejos posible sin usar verdadera fuerza, alegando que se llevara sus gérmenes a otra parte lejos de Teddy.

—Bueno, comenzaré por explicar lo que está ocurriendo en este momento—Anunció el pelinegro, recibiendo miradas curiosas en esta ocasión. Por pura costumbre giró a ver al rubio mayor, percatándose de su seriedad en el asunto. Desconcertado por no hallarlo durmiendo o escuchando a medias sin mostrar reacción, recordó que ahora era la imagen propia de la responsabilidad gracias a su intercambio.

—A ore-sama no le interesa eso —Gritó el pelirrojo, agitando desesperadamente sus manos en intensos manoteos mientras caminaba en círculos. Shu estuvo a punto de detenerlo, pero paró de inmediato y se dio la media vuelta para señalar furioso a las dos siluetas que permanecían un poco alejadas, en el sillón. — ¡No entiendo por qué Subaru tiene que tener a la chichinashi!

—Como siempre, los reclamos tenían que empezar por Ayato —Punteó Reiji, suspirando frustrado. Su hermano mayor, al verlo, le dedicó una leve sonrisa de simpatía que casi lo hizo saltar del susto. Se volteó disimuladamente y se repitió en voz baja. —Esto no está pasando, esto no está pasando…

Lo miró extrañado, pero decidió ignorarlo y responder a los gritos histéricos del ególatra.

—Sólo míralo —Murmuró, tranquilo. Intentado convencerse que la escena no le provocaba una incómoda sensación de desagrado. Y en silencio el resto observaron. —Está tan conmocionado que ni siquiera se puede mover.

Efectivamente, no pudieron contener la risa. El albino estaba totalmente paralizado en su sitio, con los brazos aferrados fuertemente en los laterales del sillón, inclinando lo más que le fuera posible su rostro hacia atrás. Como Subaru se había acostad primero lo tenía contra el respaldo del sillón, impidiéndole huir. Yui estaba sobre él, recargada hacia atrás sobre su cuerpo, dándole la espalda y haciendo un extraño movimiento como si fuera un mínimo reclamando atención. La pequeña blonda le sonreía media adormilada, mientras su cabeza se restregaba cada cierto tiempo en el pecho del chico, y la cara del vampiro estaba tan roja que parecía un semáforo brillante. Su respiración se notaba pesada y los ojos estaban rojizos, como si estuviera a punto de quebrar en llanto. Por un segundo le tuvieron lastima.

—¿Alguien dispuesto a tomar su lugar? —Se atrevió a decir Reiji.

Por un segundo.

No contaba con que pasarían quince minutos perdidos de discusión entre quién debía ir a suplirlo. Luego de jalones de cabello, mentiras escandalosas, acusaciones infundadas y que en medio de la pelea de trillizos terminaran a los pies de Reiji, arrastrándolo en el proceso, pudieron proseguir cuando el mayor los detuvo con voz autoritaria.

—¿Quieres decir que intercambiamos personalidades? —Cuestionó el blondo, ligeramente incrédulo. Se había dado cuenta de que algo era extraño en él, pero como repetir lo dicho era parte de la personalidad de la humana no pudo evitarlo. No era algo difícil de entender, más bien, le parecía imposible de creer.

—Creo que a estas alturas eso es algo obvio —Agregó con desagrado el pelinegro.

—¿Te refieres a el extraño comportamiento de bitch-chan, Reiji-kun? —Canturreó divertido el castaño. —En realidad no me importa, me encanta esta nueva faceta. Nfu~

—No hables por todos Laito —Interrumpió otro de los trillizos. —Teddy y yo la encontramos bastante desagradable —Acotó serio, mirando de soslayo a la pequeña rubia removiéndose constantemente sobre el incómodo hermano menor de la familia. Frunció el ceño con más fuerza, pero antes de que alguien lo notara giró el rostro y mostró una expresión de desaire hacia la ridícula escena. —Esa insignificante humana solo se ha vuelto más vulgar.

—Kanato —Lo reprendió el rubio. —Modera tu lenguaje, no tienes ningún derecho de insultarla —Antes de que el de cabello morado pudiera replicar su trillizo castaño intervino.

—Tranquilo Shu-kun. Kanato-kun solo está celoso porque ha preferido a Reiji-kun. Nfu~

—¡Esa maldita humana no…!

—¡Silencio! —Exclamaron al mismo tiempo los mayores, exaltándose. Reiji le lazó una mirada llena de resentimiento, de verdad estaba tratando de apoderarse de su lugar en la familia, era su deber corregirlos.

—Tenemos que escuchar la explicación de Reiji hasta el final. —Cedió el de ojos azules. Su hermano bufó.

—Como les decía… A diferencia de aquella vez que ustedes simplemente intercambiaron cuerpos —Miró a los trillizos. —Ellos cambiaron de personalidad, pero siguen siendo el vago en su cuerpo y la humana en el suyo…

—Hueles bien —Murmuró Yui al pobre Subaru que estaba al punto del desmayo. Todos lo alcanzaron a escuchar.

—¡Eso es lo que siempre hace Shu! —Reclamó Ayato.

—Exacto —Impidió que el pelirrojo siguiera hablando. — El problema es que el idiota solo es así con la humana porque es la única mujer de esta casa y tiene un desagradable hábito de fastidiar a los demás.

El rubio lo miró molesto.

—Tienes que admitirlo, Shu-kun. Nfu~

—Dicho de otro modo, era su única opción. Pero ahora que eso ha cambiado y es la humana quién se comporta así estamos en serios problemas.

Todos lo miraron, intrigados.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —Preguntó Kanato.

—Nosotros somos seis. Si se empezará a comportar como él no solo se la pasará durmiendo tirado en algún lado, ella se divertirá haciéndonos la vida imposible las pocas horas que logre despertarse. Tiene más posibilidades de dónde escoger.

Escucharon los gemidos ahogados de su hermano menor, clamando por piedad. Yui realmente estaba disfrutando ponerlo en apuros, y si eso seguía así… Los cinco vampiros se miraron entre sí, pensando lo mismo. Estaban jodidos.

Más sonidos ahogados.

Por lo pronto alguien tendría que salvar a Subaru…

 **OoOoO**

 **Notas de Kou** : ¡Siento mucho la tardanza! Dije que el sábado, pero como no tengo internet en casa me fue imposible publicar. Intenté del celular, pero por alguna extraña razón wattpad me deja la historia como borrador y no me deja actualizar TwT ¿Les he dicho cuánto las quiero? ¿No? ¡Yo las amo!

He subido una nueva historia, por si gustan pasar a leer. Un LaiYui lemon, versión yuri. Menores de edad abstenerse... sé que no me harán caso xD Se llama "Rendirse al placer"

Como me tardé les dejo un adelanto:

—Esto es en serio, ¿cuánto llevas aquí…?

—Son muy ruidosos, intenté huir, pero… —Bostezó. —Es muy problemático.


	8. Chapter 8

**Título:** Change!

 **Sumary:** Por culpa de los trillizos las personalidades de el mayor de los Sakamaki y la presa humana se intercambian, generando caos y desastres en la mansión. Una Yui indiferente y dormilona, un Shu responsable y educado. ¿Cómo podrán solucionarlo?

 **Pareja:** ShuxYui [MencionesYuixTodos]

 **Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece. Todos sus derechos son del diabólico Reject. Y algún día me casaré a la Shui con todos(?)

[¿Alguien más se imagina a Reject personificado en Reiji?]

O

O

 **Escape**

O

O

El rubio suspiró, conmovido por la lamentable escena.

Tras algunos largos y pesados minutos de silencio dónde se daban a sí mismo el pésame, intercambiando miradas, decidió que era hora de actuar y poner un orden. Sus hermanos menores le vieron levantarse de su sitio, observándolo con curiosidad, ahora que estaban seguros del cambio en su actitud, por más que trataran de negarlo o disimular estaban a la espera de cada una de sus palabras o acciones. El vago rubio de la casa convertido en aquél modelo de responsabilidad que ni siquiera Reiji en sus más locos sueños fue capaz de imaginar era algo que esperaban en la misma cantidad que le temían.

El pequeño sofá individual de color amarillo se privó de su figura alta, que a paso elegante y decidido avanzó hasta encontrarse frente a frente con la seductora amenaza que ahora tenía al borde de la muerte (no literal) al más pequeño de la familia.

—Yui —Llamó con el tono más grave que logró conseguir, ignorando los nervios. Ella lo ignoraba, frotándose contra el albino del mismo modo en que la vio hace un rato. En un ligero descuido de la rubia Subaru extendió su blanca mano, implorándole con la mirada que la tomara y lo salvara. Ni siquiera era capaz de hablar con el rojo color de su rostro brillando a juego con sus ojos rubís. Si fuera él mismo quizás sonreiría con burla y le diría que era un ridículo, quizás no y se compadecería, pero ahora tenía una personalidad diferente y el exagerado gesto de dramatismo lo preocupó demasiado. —Yui, retírate —Ordenó. —. De inmediato, lo que haces está mal… —Volvió a reclamar, pero seguía sin hacerle caso.

Pensó en sí mismo, en aquello que solía detenerlo cuando la molestaba a ella. Tragó pesado y se sentó como pudo en el diminuto espacio que ambos dejaban, palmeando con la suficiente fuerza sobre sus piernas, creando un ruido que llamara su atención. Supo que funcionó cuando ella giró a verlo.

Sin preguntarle nada le dio la vuelta como pudo, logrando que le soltara una patada en la cara a Subaru que terminó por noquearlo. Cuando la tuvo en su regazo comenzó a acariciar su cabello con el mayor cuidado posible, escuchando los pequeños suspiros de satisfacción. Se aseguró de seguir el movimiento hasta que estuvo dormida, aunque realmente no tuvo mucho sentido, el hermano que deseaba salvar de todos modos fue vencido de una manera inesperada.

—Cielos…—escuchó la exclamación de Reiji cuando se acercó a ellos y se dio cuenta que no fingía. Con el mayor sigilo que le había visto jamás se acercó al hijo de Christa y lo revisó, asintiendo a la pregunta no dicha de todos. —Parece estar bien, solo sufrió una pequeña conmoción —agregó, mirando de reojo con desprecio a la joven durmiente.

—Bitch-chan es tan bonita~ —Murmuró el más pervertido de ellos, con una tenue sonrisa de admiración en su rostro sonrojado. Aunque él solía ser el de los comentarios más extraños en los momentos más inoportunos nunca había sido tan sincero respecto a su opinión. En esa casa tenían una gran tendencia a mentir sobre sus sentimientos por la humana. El rubio suspiró resignado, y tenían el descaro de llamar al albino un tsundere cuando todos negaban lo evidente. Inconscientemente la presionó más contra su cuerpo, sintiendo su delicada silueta. Ella estaba en esa situación por su culpa, por los maltratos que sufría, y no estaba seguro de por qué hasta ahora empezaba a verlo y sentirse culpable.

Ah, esa bondad crónica de la humana. Con tales emociones fluyendo por su sistema entendía por qué ella era tan sentimental. Aunque gracias a eso también había sido la única mujer hasta ahora en sobrevivir y lograr enamorarlos.

Los otros se acercaron, estaban acostumbrados a moverse sin ser detectados por lo que no vio necesario pedirles que no hicieran ruido. Pero lo hubiera hecho.

Después del corto silencio vinieron las carcajadas estridentes de Ayato, burlándose de su hermano menor y su posterior golpe contra la mesa, cortesía de Kanato. En medio de la desesperación para callarlo y que no despertara a la chica había tomado a Laito por el cuello de la camisa y se lo había lanzado. Por suerte el ruido no la despertó o él mismo los habría castigado. Los dos trillizos cayeron muy cercanos a sus pies, el castaño sobre el pelirrojo, obteniendo una buena vista de ella. Mientras que el orgulloso vampiro trataba de sacárselo de encima, Laito estaba fascinado con la cara durmiente de "su bitch-chan" y no paraba de repetir que él también quería cuidarla.

—Es hora de dormir —Los amonestó Shu con la voz calmada. Reiji evitaba mirarlo a los ojos, así que se decidió a terminarlo todo por él mismo. —Mañana seguiremos hablando de esto.

No fue necesario repetirse. Los trillizos sonrieron nerviosos antes de irse de nuevo, huyendo de su hermano mayor y el pelinegro había desaparecido con Subaru sin decirle. Miró de regreso a la humana, al menos dormida no causaba tantos problemas.

 **OoOoO**

El estridente grito matutino del hermano menor alertó al resto de habitantes de la casa. En menos de un segundo todos los Sakamaki se hallaban reunidos en la sala común, observando con fastidio al albino, que caminaba visiblemente nervioso, formando círculos.

—¿Qué demonios sucede? —Preguntó el pelirrojo. —¡A ore-sama no se le despierta de su siesta!

—Te entiendo Ayato-kun~ —Canturreó su trillizo. —Hasta para nosotros que somos tan hermosos las siestas de belleza son importantes. Nfu~

—¡Eres un…!

Tardó más Ayato en lanzársele y caer al suelo que Laito en esquivarlo de un movimiento. El otro trillizo bufó furioso, mirándolos con desdén. Los gritos habían interrumpido el sueño de todos, incluyendo a Teddy.

—¡Quieren callarse de una puta vez! —Bramó furioso el de cabello blanco, golpeando el muro con su mano derecha. Antes de que alguno pudiera reprenderlo por los daños continúo en un tono más desesperado: — ¡No está!

—¿No está quién? —Cuestionó Kanato.

—La humana —Masculló con rabia. El rubio tomó la palabra.

—La dejé en su cuarto hace poco y su aroma aún está fresco por la mansión —Su voz se tornó más seria, y sus ojos demandantes pero el menor no cedió ante su escrutinio. — ¿Por qué dices que se fue?

—No está en ningún lado, ya la he buscado.

—Te repito, la dejé hace poco —Volvió a hablar el rubio. Miró el reloj de la sala y luego al albino, pero su expresión comenzaba a preocuparlo. —Exactamente veinte minutos, es muy poco tiempo para…

—No sean imbéciles, ¿¡acaso no se dan cuenta, bola de idiotas, que Yui se ha escapado!? —Siguió gritando.

—Eso es imposible Subaru-kun. Nfu~ Nuestros familiares la vigilan todo el tiempo —Replicó el del sombrero.

—Entonces pregúntales lo que me acaban de decir.

Cuando confirmaron lo dicho, comenzaron a buscar como locos por toda la mansión. Era peor de lo que habían esperado.

 **OoOoO**

 **Notas de Kou:** Bien, sé que no alcanzó a entrar lo que les adelanté, pero el capítulo estaba quedando muy largo. Ya verán como en el próximo capítulo si encontrarán a Yui… Y estoy casi segura de que querrán pegarle por ocurrente xD ¡Muchas gracias por sus votos y lecturas! Nunca les he agradecido antes por seguirme, lo siento, pero aquí va: ¡Muchas gracias por ser mis followers! Me quedo con una sonrisa tonta cada que veo una alerta de wattpad (que, por cierto, anda de diva y a veces no me avisa o me avisa y no me sale nada) He subido la última parte de Anhelo carmesí, por si gustan leerlo. Tiene drama, drama y más drama, además de ser oscuro y no tan feliz.

Esta vez llegué temprano, ámenme (?)


	9. Chapter 9

**Título:** Change!

 **Sumary:** Por culpa de los trillizos las personalidades de el mayor de los Sakamaki y la presa humana se intercambian, generando caos y desastres en la mansión. Una Yui indiferente y dormilona, un Shu responsable y educado. ¿Cómo podrán solucionarlo?

 **Pareja:** ShuxYui [MencionesYuixTodos]

 **Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece. Todos sus derechos son del diabólico Reject. Y algún día me casaré a la Shui con todos(?)

[¿Alguien más se imagina a Reject personificado en Reiji?]

O

O

Parada de autobús

O

O

Lo único que estaban provocando todas las vueltas de Reiji en medio de la sala principal, además de provocarle inquietud, era causar que Subaru comenzara a sentirse aún más nervioso. Y Shu sabía que, si no querían terminar con una mansión derruida sobre ellos, lo peor que podrían hacer era dejar que el menor de sus hermanos se volviera histérico.

Miró a su alrededor, observando con cautela la expresión preocupada de cada uno de los vampiros, no sabían disimular. Seguía sin poder creerse lo que los familiares les habían dicho sobre Yui, pues nunca antes les habían pasado nada similar. Para un humano promedio era imposible escaparse de la vigilancia de ellos, seguía sin entender cómo diablos le había hecho la rubia para lograrlo.

En cuánto les informaron los mandaron de regreso a buscar su rastro, y ahora esperaban que volvieran. El albino había renegado demasiado pero aceptó esperar unos minutos antes de actuar. Quizás estaba muy bien escondida o dormida por ahí, como él en sus ratos libres. Recordó una vez que buscaba algo en la cocina, no sabía qué, y terminó acomodándose en el pequeño espacio de la alacena, fastidiado por no hallarlo. No contaba con que se quedaría atorado y la humana lo hallaría varias horas después al buscar los ingredientes para ayudar en la cena.

Un suspiro profundo le sacó de su ensimismamiento. Laito permanecía inexpresivo, recostado sobre el sillón sin hacer ningún movimiento, mientras Kanato jugaba con Teddy, gesticulando y moviendo sus brazos como si tuviera al peluche en una obra de marionetas. Buscó al trillizo restante, sorprendiéndose de no hallarlo, mientras todos seguían conmocionados el pelirrojo ya había desaparecido de su vista, seguramente dispuesto a encontrarla a como diera lugar. Si conocía bien el carácter temperamental y orgulloso Ayato no podía permitir que lo lograra o algo muy malo le pasaría a la chica, tenía que protegerla.

—Detente Reiji —Clamó autoritariamente, tratando de verlo a los ojos, pero por alguna razón que desconocía el pelinegro ni siquiera deseaba mirarlo. Los otros tres fijaron su atención en ellos, saliendo del aparente estado de shock emocional que les provocó la sorpresa. —Eso no servirá de nada, tenemos que buscarla.

—No me preocupa ella, si es lo que intentas decir —Exclamó el de lentes, con un puchero que le recordó a la fase tsundere de Subaru. —De alguna u otra manera siempre acaba bien para ella. —Mentalmente asintió.

Su punto, aunque podría ser válido, no justificaba que siguieran ahí, en la sala común sin actuar. Por lo que lograba deducir sus hermanos se encontraban en un extraño estado de negación, y quizás él también se les uniría si no fuera porque la personalidad de la humana lo obligaba a ser comprensivo y emocional. En sus largos siglos de vida los familiares nunca habían fallado en su tarea, por lo que les costaba creer que hubiera escapado. Cuando todo esto acabara verificaría personalmente el tipo de entrenamiento que se les estaba dando.

—Esto es absurdo —Masculló el que más temía, el de ojos rojizos finalmente parecía a punto de dejar salir toda su frustración contra ellos. —¿¡Por qué demonios no me dejan ir por ella!? ¡Si los malditos familiares de porquería que tenemos no saben nada debe ser algo grave! ¡Ella sola no se puede haber librado!

—Creo que Subaru tiene razón —Clamó Kanato, interviniendo por fin. —Yui-san, por más que ahora se comporte como el vago de Shu no es suficiente para burlar a nuestros familiares.

Ambos tienen un punto, pensó Shu.

—¿Entonces que sugieren? —Interrumpió el rubio. —No tenemos su rastro y los familiares no logran dar con ella. La parte de buscar en la mansión está cubierta por ellos, solo nos resta ir a afuera y tratar de hallarla.

—¿Habrán secuestrado a bitch-chan? —Sugirió el castaño, esta vez el pelinegro habló.

—Es una posibilidad.

Sus informantes llegaron antes de que cualquiera siguiera con la conversación. De nuevo, no sabían anda de ella. Subaru les cuestionó, amenazándolos con reducirlos a golpes pero ninguno dijo nada relevante. No esperaron más para buscarla, esta vez ninguno pudo disimular la preocupación, aunque seguían sin entender la situación.

Reiji continúo con ese rostro serio y sin enfrentar sus ojos, sabía que algo ocultaba, y de su primera reacción no les había explicado nada. Estaba preocupado, no solo por Yui, sospechaba que se había dado cuenta de algo más.

Al final se dispersaron, y aunque ninguno lo dijo expresamente, todos pensaron que quién la encontrara se la quedaba, no permitirían que otro se les adelantara.

 **OoOoO**

La luz del sol resultaba molesta, pero para Ayato, lo era mucho más la silueta de aquella no mujer sin tetas, recostada como si nada pasara sobre la banca metálica. Aún no había alertado a los otros hermanos de su posición, en cuánto escuchó los gritos de Subaru diciéndole que la blonda no estaba salió de inmediato para buscarla, era su presa, era suya y no permitiría que se escapara.

—¿Esto es en serio? —Agregó con cierto tono irónico el pelirrojo, después de encontrarla tan lejos de la mansión. Más exactamente en la parada de autobús más cercana, lo que eran varios kilómetros. Sin embargo la blonda permanecía cómoda en el gris asiento, ocupándolo como cama y con la apariencia tan fresca como si no hubiera caminado nada. —¿Cuánto llevas aquí chichinashi? —Preguntó con genuina curiosidad, olvidándose por un momento de su molestia.

Saber que ella no era la misma de siempre le causaba un extraño sentimiento de alegría e incomodidad. Por un lado, le gustaba que la plana de alguna manera pareciera aceptarlos, el juego de coqueteo que empleaba ahora con ellos era bueno pues quería decir que no los despreciaba, por el otro, que no fuera el único que disfrutaba de aquello era frustrante, además de que lo ponía evidentemente celoso. Su orgullo no podía con eso. Y quizás, solo quizás, muy en el fondo de su negro corazón extrañaba a la rubia amable que le sonreía con cariño. Pero seguramente era porque le parecía descarada, extrañarla era ridículo.

—Son muy ruidosos —Respondió ella. Ayato casi deja salir a su engreído interno que peleaba con Shu al escucharle tan absurdas respuestas — intenté huir pero… —Bostezó. —es muy problemático.

—¿Qué? —Bramó en un murmullo, estupefacto. De todas las posibilidades que podría ejercer una rubia pequeña con el carácter de su hermano mayor jamás imaginó que se decidiría a escapar de la mansión. Shu era un maldito zorro astuto, y hasta eso se lo había contagiado con su personalidad a la chichinashi. Había esperado el menor descuido para escurrirse de su cuarto y, de alguna misteriosa manera, avanzar cinco kilómetros en menos de media hora, a pie, porque no había otra forma de descender de la colina en que estaba la mansión si no había llamado a un taxi.

El silencio y su sorpresa fueron rotos por el sonido del autobús deteniéndose en su lugar habitual. Acto seguido, Yui alzó los brazos para que la cargara.

—Vamos. Súbeme al autobús para escapar.

Por acto reflejo Ayato la cargó, y sin meditar en sus palabras, avanzó con ella hasta subir al vehículo. El chofer de la unidad, al ver la cara de idiota del pelirrojo y el bello rostro sonriente de la joven se extrañó, pero creyó la versión rápida de ella de que solo estaba nervioso porque acababan de empezar a salir juntos. Ayato no escuchó ni entendió nada por estar perdido en su mundo paralelo dónde chichinashi le pedía huir con él, era tanto el shock que su mente había reemplazado la situación con una fantasía de ambos.

Sin que lo notara la blonda le sacó la cartera, pagó el pasaje de ambos y haló de sus cabellos rojos en dirección al asiento como si tirara de las riendas de un caballo. Para cuando el vampiro se dio cuenta de su situación ya habían pasado quince minutos y Yui se había quedado dormida entre sus brazos.

—No está tan mal —Se dijo.

No quería, pero tenían que volver a la mansión. Solo que, quizás tardarían un poco… Medio día estaría bien.

 **OoOoO**

 **Notas de Kou:** Ya lo sé, quieren matarme xD Alguien me preguntaba que cuando le llegaría su momento a ore-baka y aquí esta. Disfruten, porque el capítulo que sigue será de Shu :3 Quizás no me crean, pero llevo como un mes con insomnio y ayer tuve que dormir temprano porque ya no lo soportaba. ¿Adivinan a qué hora desperté? ¡Las seis de la tarde! Tenía años que no me pasaba y ahora temo porque seguro que esta noche no vuelvo a dormir.

Aprecio todo el esfuerzo que hacen por dejarme un review, un follows y un fav ¡las amo, las amo, las amo! Son las mejores. Sobretodo considerando que casi nadie actualiza en este pequeño fandom y que no somos tantas, sus reviews se siente mucho más especiales TwT Dios, no tengo palabras para decirles cuando las quiero y me hacen feliz. Nos leemos muy pronto 3


	10. Chapter 10

**Título:** Change!

 **Sumary:** Por culpa de los trillizos las personalidades de el mayor de los Sakamaki y la presa humana se intercambian, generando caos y desastres en la mansión. Una Yui indiferente y dormilona, un Shu responsable y educado. ¿Cómo podrán solucionarlo?

 **Pareja:** ShuxYui [MencionesYuixTodos]

 **Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece. Todos sus derechos son del diabólico Reject. Y algún día casaré a la Shui con todos(?)

[¿Alguien más se imagina a Reject personificado en Reiji?]

O

O

 **Estación de policía**

O

O

La mirada inquisitiva de los cinco hermanos que quedaron en casa mientras el pelirrojo y la rubia estaban de paseo por la ciudad fue ignorada por ambos culpables de aquél incidente. A pesar de que Reiji estaba delante del resto como una clara señal de tratar de guiar la conversación, su cabello desprolijo, la camisa medio abierta y los lentes torcidos provocaban más risa que otra cosa. Parecía más idiota de lo normal, y eso era casi imposible.

El pelirrojo estaría a punto de reírse a carcajadas si no fuera por el rostro preocupado de Shu y el constante zapateo que ejercía Kanato por la desesperación. Si se dejaba llevar podría causar que los agudos chillidos de su trillizo se desataran, y con ellos, el infierno. Juraba que un día su voz aguda terminaría por tronarle la cabeza a alguien.

—¿Y bien? —Preguntó el pelinegro, instándolo a responder. Mirándolo bien, Reiji sería el perfecto conejillo de indias. Que sufriera lo que ellos con sus brebajes de bruja loca. —¿No vas a responderme?

—Ayato, es de mala educación ignorar a tus mayores —reprendió Shu.

Ayato enarcó una ceja.

Sabía que se refería a su escapada con la humana, pero no estaba de ganas para contarles nada, había sido un día tan grandioso como él y le pertenecía. Era su recuerdo, de él y ella, no les diría nada. Se la había pasado genial con la chica, el chofer tuvo que despertarlos y al bajar del autobús terminaron frente a un parque de atracciones que él les recomendó para una cita. Se había atragantado de tantos takoyakis que consiguió vomitar en la montaña rusa y luego fue por más. Yui se había colgado de su brazo todo el tiempo, y aunque casi mata a todos por celos, pasaron el resto de la tarde divirtiéndose en romper parejas.

Escogían a un blanco, algunos melosos desagradables, les coqueteaban un poco, él a la novia, Yui al tipo, y el resto lo hacían ellos, luego simplemente se iban. Era tan fácil. Al menos así fue hasta que uno de ellos intentó pasarse de listo. La novia lo botó y él intentó irse con chichinashi, Ayato lo hubiera acabado fácilmente si no hubiera resultado ser vampiro, uno muy molesto y no dispuesto a ceder.

Pelearon al punto de mostrar su verdadera fuerza públicamente, y eso les causó el problema.

—¡Ayato! —Llamó el pelinegro al ser ignorado.

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso quieres saber si te ves bien o como un idiota? —Exclamó, señalando su apariencia. Reiji miró escandalizado que su siempre pulcra vestimenta estaba peor de lo que había esperado. Se acomodó como pudo pero los demás ya lo habían notado y estaba seguro de que no le dejarían en paz por años. —Ore-sama opina que lo segundo, de nada cuatro ojos.

Era su culpa, estaba experimentando en el laboratorio cuando recibió una llamada de que tenían detenido a su hermano y al sacrificio, luego todo explotó.

Chasqueó los dientes y le lanzó una última mirada envenenada, antes de escuchar el sonido de los barrotes al deslizarse y una pequeña figura salió, acompañada de un oficial de policía.

—¡Yui!

Tanto Shu como Subaru no perdieron tiempo en ir a su lado y Laito hubiera jurado que estarían corriendo si no fuera porque la comisaría era demasiado pequeña para poder hacerlo. Sonrió con maldad cuando vio al mayor alcanzarla primero y a Subaru con un gesto enfurruñado, cruzándose de brazos para tratar de disimular. Ante la sorpresa de todos los hermanos el blondo tomó entre sus brazos a la joven y la abrazó con fuerza, acariciando sus cabellos dorados con ternura.

—¿Estás bien? Estaba muy preocupado. —Comentó con dulzura. Ella simplemente se mantuvo en silencio algunos segundos y luego aprovechó la posición para cerrar sus ojos y dormir, para su mala suerte el mayor se dio cuenta y la detuvo antes de que cayera directo al suelo.

—Creímos que te habían secuestrado —Masculló el de cabello blanco. La rubia le sonrió coqueta y el giró el rostro, completamente rojo, se alejó al sillón más lejano por seguridad y no volvió a mirarla..

El hombre que la había escoltado tosió incómodo, evidenciando los celos que tenía por aquella escena. Era físicamente más grande que ellos pero lo suficientemente joven para fijarse en presas humanas de vampiros que podrían asesinarlo en un instante, y así se lo hicieron saber todos, excepto el rubio entretenido en cargar a la pequeña, con los rostros contraídos y los colmillos a medio ver, causándole escalofríos.

—Disculpen —Dijo entre dientes el policía irritado. —Por ahora pueden irse, pero la señorita tendrá que volver lo más pronto posible para ratificar su declaración o podrían haber cargos de la otra parte.

—¿¡Por qué chichinashi tiene que volver!? —Ayato hizo su clásica rabieta y golpeó el escritorio para dar énfasis a sus gritos altaneros. —¿No se supone que se la llevaron porque iban a eso?

—Bueno… —Soltó nervioso. Con la cabeza hizo un gesto para que los vampiros voltearan a ver a los otros presentes. Una extraña escena, un hombre meciéndose sobre sí mismo en una esquina, alguien peleando con una mujer, otros dos se daban de golpes y una chica más estaba completamente pegada al vidrio y le hacía señas a Shu de "te estoy vigilando" —Surgieron algunos… "inconvenientes" con la señorita Komori. —Llevó sus manos a la nuca y sonrió nervioso. —Cosas sin importancia, un próximo divorcio, un gay que duda de su orientación sexual, una chica que descubrió su nueva orientación sexual y unos pequeños desacuerdos para una cita. Como verán, estamos un poco ocupados. —La vio con ojos ensoñadores y por instinto todos la cubrieron, el humano hizo un gesto decepcionado y prosiguió: —Bueno, también se notaba que estaba muy cansada y la dejamos dormir un poco, al final nadie pudo tomarle la declaración.

—¿¡Un poco!? —Gritó Kanato alterado. —¡Se tardaron cuatro horas! ¡Teddy se ha estado muriendo de hambre por su culpa, maldito insensible!

—Ya, ya, Kanato —Intentó calmarlo su trillizo castaño pero no funcionó. Murmuró algo por lo bajo de matar a alguien y se fue a buscar un lugar dónde tele transportarse a casa sin ser notado. Laito se acercó disimuladamente al chico. —Muchas gracias por su trabajo señor oficial. Nfu~ Si no es mucha molestia quisiera pedirle un favor…—Hizo un gesto de que se acercara para que sus hermanos no escucharan —Ya sabe, bitch-chan es tan bonita cuando duerme —Las mejillas de hombre se colorearon y atrajo la atención de los otros. —Si fuera posible, video… Nfu~

—Nos vamos —Interrumpió Reiji, arruinando la diversión.

Al salir notaron como la chica de cabello oscuro que los estaba observando como si quisiera matarlos estaba a punto de romper el cristal, alcanzaron a escuchar el último grito del oficial:

—¡Les recomendaría que se cuidaran de ella, es peligrosa!

Todos asintieron en silencio, mirando de reojo a la comisaría en caos y luego a la rubia durmiente. En el fondo estaban seguros que no querían saber que había pasado. Sin que pudieran verlo la pelinegra se soltó en llanto. Ahí iba el amor de su vida.

 **OoOoO**

 **Notas de Kou:** Sé que no estuvo tan gracioso y que prometí que sería el momento de Shu pero muero de sueño L, el que sigue prometo mejorarlo xD De hecho, ya tengo la idea en mente y se titulará "Yui y la alacena" Si, es en referencia a lo que Shu recordaba sobre dormir ahí xD La idea de la policía salió de la nada, y si les cuento un secreto… Yo era esa policía (?) Yui es mi amora preciosa, está en top VIP cinco de chicas con las que me casaría si fueran reales (?)

 **Guest:** jajaja xD Tienes toda la razón, Ayato quedó idiotizado. Muchas gracias por tu review, espero que este cap también te guste :3

 **Sora Kagamine:** ¡Muchas gracias! Aww, me sonrojas, ya (?) Lo segundo no sé si fue un halago o sarcasmo xD Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado :3

PD: ¡Diabolik Lovers está en Netflix! La verdad es que, a mi parecer, les quedó muy bien. Obvio, si una está acostumbrada a las sensualonas voces en japonés primero puede sonarles raro o del asco, pero si se acostumbran sonarán bien. La estructura de la voz japonesa y la latina es muy diferente por el tipo de consonantes en nuestro idioma, es lógico que no sean iguales en timbre, de hecho me gustó que les dieran su propia identidad (?) O sea, que las adaptaran conforme nuestros estándares. Recuerden que los latinos solemos tener la voz algo más aguda, en todas las edades, por eso los vozarrones son tan idolatrados, porque acá casi no hay.


	11. Chapter 11

**Título:** Change!

 **Sumary:** Por culpa de los trillizos las personalidades de el mayor de los Sakamaki y la presa humana se intercambian, generando caos y desastres en la mansión. Una Yui indiferente y dormilona, un Shu responsable y educado. ¿Cómo podrán solucionarlo?

 **Pareja:** ShuxYui [MencionesYuixTodos]

 **Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece. Todos sus derechos son del diabólico Reject. Y algún día casaré a la Shui con todos(?)

[¿Alguien más se imagina a Reject personificado en Reiji?]

O

O

 **Blanco perfecto**

O

O

Cuando por fin llegaron a su destino la rubia estaba tan dormida que el rubio mayor optó por cargarla a su cuarto, prefiriendo eso a intentar despertarla y sus posibles consecuencias. Lo que había pasado en la estación de policía seguía siendo un misterio incomprensible, incluso para ellos que habían visto desde siempre el encanto sobrenatural que podría en los humanos su apariencia vampírica.

Los seis suspiraron en sincronía, sin quererlo, provocando que se miraran de inmediato con molestia unos a otros. Con un nuevo suspiro de resignación el blondo avanzó hasta la sala, esperando que le siguieran, no era anda cómodo tener que hablar con la humana en brazos, más si en cualquier momento se le ocurría despertar, pero aún quedaba pendiente el tema de la primera huida y la posterior escapada junto a Ayato.

Y lo más importante de todo solo lo sabía ella. ¿Cómo fue que logró llegar tan lejos sin que nadie se diera cuenta?

—Reiji…—Llamó el mayor. —Supongo que no es necesario pedirte que busques de inmediato una cura —El aludido hizo una mueca de desagrado y asintió débilmente.

—No, no era necesario bueno-para-nada —Agregó con altanería. —Ya he trabajado en ello.

Shu asintió y miró por un segundo a todos, hasta posar sus ojos severos sobre Laito, quién le sonrió divertido, sin dejar de mirar a la chica que reposaba en sus brazos. Ayato lo fulminaba desde su sillón individual favorito, cruzado de brazos. No era tan tonto a veces, sabía que le esperaba un buen castigo y abrir la boca lo podría empeorar. Esperaba ver cuánto duraba sin gritar.

Subaru tomó asiento a su lado en absoluto silencio, tratando de que no notara el débil sonrojo de su rostro al contemplar a la humana dormida, y quizás, los rastros de envidia en sus ojos rojizos. Hubo una queja exclamación de ella que lo entretuvo un momento, creyendo que había despertado, pero solo fue una falsa alarma, su brazos derecho fue soltándola lentamente para acomodarla bien, quedando con la cabeza apoyada sobre su pecho y el otro brazo.

Las piernas de ellas quedaron sobre el regazo del albino, y probablemente Shu no se hubiera dado cuenta de ello si el rostro del menor no se hubiera encendido de rojo y desviara la mirada a los pocos segundos. Acomodó la falda que apenas se había levantado y escuchó la queja del castaño, poniéndolos a todos a salvo. No supo si reír o molestarse por que Subaru se avergonzara de la posición. O lo que vio.

—Oh, Subaru-kun es tan lindo. Nfu

El de sombrero no perdió tiempo y de inmediato se colocó al lado contrario que estaba libre, tomando entre sus manos los rubios cabellos con delicadeza, aspirando su olor. Lo detuvo con un ligero gruñido de advertencia mezclada con celos. No solo no quería despertarla, tampoco deseaba que la tocaran.

—Basta Laito —Intervino. —No es una buena idea.

—No entiendo porque la humana tiene que estar presente, ¿verdad Teddy? —Masculló el de cabello morado. —En su estado incluso es más útil el tonto de Ayato —Remarcó, mirando con malicia al pelirrojo.

—¡¿Ey, a quién llamas inútil, estúpido enano!? —Gritó con aspereza, causando la sorpresa y el enfado de su trillizo. Kanato de inmediato se tele transportó a su lado, dispuesto a enfrentarlo.

—¡¿Cómo diablos me has dicho rey idiota!?

—¡Cómo oíste, e-n-a-n-o! —Remarcó la palabra con cinismo, pero antes de que su rival pudiera lanzar un grito agudo y destruirles los oídos a todos el albino detuvo la escena con uno de sus clásicos maltratos a las paredes de la casa.

—¡Cállense de una maldita vez, la van a despertar!

—Creo que tus gritos serán los que la despierten —Señaló el rubio, frustrado. El albino chasqueó la lengua, avergonzado, para su bendita suerte Yui solo se removió un poco, aún con el hecho de que lanzó sus piernas lejos para levantarse a golpear el muro. —Bien, en vista de no podemos pasar más de dos minutos juntos sin que algo malo tenga que pasar, debemos hablar ya.

—¿Ah? Ore-sama no ve de que tengamos que hablar —Replicó el vampiro más engreído, frunciendo la boca en una mueca de escepticismo. —La chichinashi se queda conmigo en lo que cuatro ojos busca la forma de volverla a la normalidad.

—Ayato-kun, eso no es algo que tu decidas —Reclamó su trillizo mayor, en su típico tono cantarín. —Quizás deberíamos turnarnos —agregó, con los ojos brillando perversamente, el resto ya se imaginaba el doble sentido en el que estaba pensando. —Bitch-chan seguro que no se opondrá a estar con todos nosotros. Nfu

—Me das asco, Laito… —Murmuró Kanato. Todos asintieron en silencio y el castaño reaccionó como si le hubieran herido.

—Son tan crueles, yo solo quería fortalecer nuestro vínculo familiar.

—Deja de decir tonterías —Regañó el de lentes. Se giró para ver al mayor. —Esto se está haciendo cada vez más fastidioso, odio pedir tu opinión, pero ambos sabemos que por más tonta que sea la humana es responsable, lo que imagino ahora eres tú —Pronunció ofendido consigo mismo por tener que rebajarse. Shu tenía poder sobre ellos aunque casi nunca se molestara en usarlo, y aunque ahora su posición corría peligro, era quién mejor podría controlar a esa amenaza rubia y enana. —Después de todo, ella ahora es como tú. ¿Qué sugieres?

— Si me conozco bien, los próximos días puede haber muchos problemas—Espetó. —No, creo que de alguna manera ella es incluso peor que yo —Su hermano menor recordó ese momento en que se colgó de su brazo como si fuera una almohada, lo recorrió un escalofrío. —Me ayudarán a cuidarla y vigilarla…—prosiguió. Vio la sonrisa lujuriosa del castaño y agregó: —excepto tú, Laito. Ayudarás a Reiji.

—¡¿Eh!? ¿Por qué yo, Shu-kun?

—Lo único que hará será estorbarme —Declaró el pelinegro severo, sin importarle la mirada de reproche del trillizo.

—Ah, odio admitirlo pero Reiji-kun tiene razón. Nfu. Además… Yo prefiero pasar tiempo de calidad con bitch-chan. Nfu

—Ustedes tres juntos son un peligro, de hecho, Laito vale por los tres —Aclaró. Subaru estalló en carcajadas y Shu miró a Reiji con seriedad. —Necesito que lo cuides, tenemos suficientes problemas con ella.

—¡Ey, me ofendes Shu-kun! No es como si no pudiera controlarme —El mayor arqueó una ceja. —Bueno… ¡Deja de reírte Subaru-kun!

—Ore-sama está de acuerdo y pide el primer turno.

—Teddy y yo nos negamos, la humana es ahora mucho más desagradable…

—Oh… No crean que esto es un premio…—La extraña mirada divertida del rubio los hizo callar. Se parecía demasiado a la expresión malvada que a veces tenía cuando estaba a punto de decir algo de lo que se iban a arrepentir y sintieron los mismos nervios. ¿Sería real que intercambiaron personalidad? En esos momentos Shu se veía tan sádico como cuando lo levantaban por la fuerza. —¿Olvidaron que esto lo causaron ustedes y tienen pendiente un castigo?

 **OoOoOoO**

Poco después de que asignaran sus turnos el rubio mayor se retiró al cuarto de la humana, dejando nerviosos a los vampiros culpables. Con cuidado de no despertarla la depositó en el colchón, llamando a dos familiares para que la vigilaran. Los advirtió especialmente de no perderla de vista nuevamente, el día había sido especialmente extenso y cansado, debía aprovechar el momento para asearse y comer algo, si querían que esa persona se enterara debía aparentar e ir a la escuela, aunque aún no estaba seguro de que sea buena idea que ella fuera.

—Quizás una noche… —murmuró. —Solo por hoy te dejaremos aquí.

Se tele transportó a su propio cuarto. En cuanto estuvo sola Yui abrió los ojos y sonrió.

—Pobrecillos, definitivamente no merecían ese trato —Exclamó con tono apenado, extendiendo sus brazos al aire. —Vengan conmigo…—Ofreció, los familiares se miraron dudosos, la rubia recordó con una sonrisa como fue de fácil ganarse la confianza de los anteriores, que a diferencia de estos dos murciélagos, tenían forma de aves extrañas. Al final ambos se refugiaron en sus brazos, Yui los recibió con cariño, en sus ojos se reflejó el brillo travieso de una maldad. —¿Qué estará haciendo Reiji-san?

Y al igual que Shu, disimuladamente, el segundo hermano era el blanco favorito.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

El silencio de la madrugada era una de las cosas que más apreciaba Reiji, la quietud de la noche, la tranquilidad de no tener que verle la cara a ninguno de sus hermanos y la soledad que le brindaba tener su propio espacio, en este caso, la cocina, eran primordiales para mantener su carácter apacible y no desatar el infierno en la mansión Sakamaki.

La mayoría de los hermanos dudaba de las capacidades de dirección del segundo hijo, pero si de verdad se lo proponía podía conseguir que se arrepintieran de haberlo provocado, incluso el vago de la casa. no por nada había sido el que llevaba las riendas del hogar, al menos hasta que el rubio descubrió el significado de responsabilidad con el inesperado accidente de intercambio.

Miró de reojo, asegurándose de ninguno de sus molestos familiares estuviera cerca. La hora de escuela había pasado ya, al final la humana se quedó en casa, , y por lo general la mayoría iban directo a dormir pues el amanecer estaba cerca. Recordó con cierto fastidio su deber. Era urgente encontrar la solución al cambio o se volvería loco por la fastidiosa blonda y la, seguramente, devolución de su título como responsable a Shu y futuro heredero.

Se acercó a una de las alacenas, era demasiado temprano para preparar algo, pero estaba seguro que no podría dormir esa noche.

—Deberías aprender a tocar —masculló una dulce voz somnolienta, acurrucada en el pequeño espacio de madera. El pelinegro quedó desconcertado y algo apenado por sus malos modales.

—Oh, lo siento.

—Está bien, hazlo la próxima vez —Y cerró.

Reiji se reprochó a sí mismo la descortesía, no era propio de un caballero el entrar sin avisar o pedir permiso. No lo era, pero eso solo aplicaba en casas, edificios y cuartos, no en una alacena. Su mano derecha se estrelló con fuerza en su cara al darse cuenta del absurdo. Molesto, se acercó de nuevo a las puertas de madera que antes había abierto al descuido y se encontró de frente con una humana que le miraba molesta por haber interrumpido su sueño. Tuvo un leve deja vú, pues Shu, más joven, hizo lo mismo.

—¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?

Yui no contestó, se limitó a bostezarle casi en la cara y acomodarse mejor. Solo entonces notó a aquello que abrazaba con cuidado, dos de los familiares del mayor, las cajas y empaques de comida vacíos. Reaccionó demasiado tarde cuando una pequeña mano blanca volvió a cerrarle las puertas en sus narices.

—Te dije que tocaras.

La estruendosa carcajada de Ayato lo sacó de su aturdimiento. A su derecha, el pelirrojo se burlaba sin reparos de él. Se acomodó los lentes sobre el puente de la nariz, fingiendo que no había pasado nada, era mucho más ridículo admitir que había sido burlado de esa manera.

—¿Qué haces aquí Ayato?

—Turno de ore-sama.

Esta vez fue Reiji el que lo miró divertido.

—Espero que sufras…

Si creía que sería sencillo se equivocaba, Yui apenas estaba comenzando.

 **OoOoO**

 **Notas de Kou:** Primero que nada, una enorme disculpa por tardar tanto. Estas últimas semanas han sido complicadas para mí en muchos aspectos, normalmente siempre les digo por qué me ausento y eso pero esto es demasiado personal para que sea agradable de leer o escuchar. Fue un asunto muuuuy personal que no me molesta contar, pero sería demasiado largo para ponerlo aquí.

Ahora, el capítulo. No me quedó como esperaba, de hecho perdí la escena original de Yui y Reiji ¬.¬U pero es más largo para compensarles. Lamento no responder sus comentarios esta vez, pero ¡muchas gracias por leer y comentar! También, quiero anunciar el nuevo fanfic que subiré, se llamará Ánima, y tratará de Yui siendo criada por Cordelia, mudándose con los vampirzuelos después de su muerte para revivirla. La portada y el resumen están en wattpad, si alguien tiene cuenta por allá, sino chequen en mi face, Kourei no Tsuki, el resumen y la imagen de portada. Los amo :3


	12. Chapter 12

**Título:** Change!

 **Sumary:** Por culpa de los trillizos las personalidades de el mayor de los Sakamaki y la presa humana se intercambian, generando caos y desastres en la mansión. Una Yui indiferente y dormilona, un Shu responsable y educado. ¿Cómo podrán solucionarlo?

 **Pareja:** ShuxYui [MencionesYuixTodos]

 **Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece. Todos sus derechos son del diabólico Reject. Y algún día casaré a la Shui con todos(?)

[¿Alguien más se imagina a Reject personificado en Reiji?]

O

O

 **El sufrimiento de Ayato**

O

O

Ayato había creído que Reiji exageraba, no había sido tan difícil cuidar de la humana en su visita al parque, pero definitivamente tendría que haberle escuchado cuando sus últimas palabras fueron que sufriría, literalmente. Apenas el pelinegro lo dejó a solas con la humana Ayato se moría del aburrimiento, y cometió el peor error de todos, molestarla.

Había decidido que esperar era molesto, porque se puso a buscar los ingredientes para preparar takoyakis, intentaría hacer algo y si no salía, llamaría de vuelta al cuatro ojos porque cuando _ore-sama_ quería algo, debía tenerlo.

Fue así que abrió la puerta del infierno.

—¡Oi, chichinashi! —Reclamó molesto el pelirrojo, esquivando cuanto fuera posible los múltiples empaques de comida desconocida, latas e incluso uno que otro familiar.

¿Qué mierdas guardaba Reiji en esa alacena? O aún mejor, ¿de dónde salían tantos animalejos para lanzar? Los pocos segundos que le dejó de espacio fueron suficientes para percatarse que cada que lanzaba algo los familiares recuperaban todo lo posible para devolvérselo. Incluso, unos cuantos descarados se acercaban gustosos para ser usados como proyectiles contra él.

¡Esos malditos traidores!

¡¿Por qué nunca habían sido tan efectivos cuando él los había necesitado!? No tuvo tiempo de seguir maldiciendo, la avalancha había regresado, pero fue demasiado tarde para percatarse de ello, una lata de sardinas le había prácticamente roto la nariz.

—¡Oi, estúpida chichinashi, creí que teníamos un trato! —exclamó colérico, tomando en el aire los proyectiles y regresándolos.

—Mientras sigas impidiendo mi sueño… —musitó, con la voz perezosa y desgarbada, pero el brillo de sus ojos rosados se había vuelto peligroso. Ayato tragó duro. —Eres mi enemigo —sentenció, con la sonrisa ladeada y sus orbes llenos de malicia.

Antes de que pudiera entenderlo o al menos intentar esquivarlo los familiares que la habían ayudado lo lanzaron con fuerza hacia adelante, acercándolo contra la barra de la cocina, junto enfrente de la alacena. En menos de un segundo, gracias un ágil movimiento la pequeña rubia lo sujetó por el cuello, apresándolo con fuerza entre sus piernas desnudas.

La suave piel de sus muslos hizo contacto directo con su nuca, y la falda escolar quedó atrapada por sobre su cabeza de forma ridícula, cubriendo su cabello rojo como si fuera una especie de sombrero. Si se detenía a pensarlo con cuidado, lo único que llevaba Yui ahora eran las bragas, lamentablemente para el pelirrojo no hubo ni un momento para imaginarlo, en medio de su descuido Yui había aumentado su agarre, hasta el punto de empezar a asfixiarlo.

¡Esa jodida humana estaba tratando de ahorcarlo!

—¡Suél-Suéltame maldita plana! —Exigió, con la voz forzada por la dificultad para respirar. Pero la rubia lo ignoró, aplicando la fuerza necesaria para lograr su cometido.

Cuando Ayato finalmente dejó de oponer resistencia Yui lo dejó caer contra el suelo de una linda patada en su rostro.

—Es una lástima que no puedas morir de verdad —soltó con aburrimiento, alzando los brazos para darle la bienvenida a las criaturas nocturnas que la habían ayudado, acurrucándolas junto a las dos iniciales que le cuidaban.

Acomodó su cuerpo lentamente y volvió a cerrar la puerta de la alacena.

Algunos sirvientes que veían la escena desde las sombras sonrieron con admiración y entusiasmo, Yui no solo se había ganado la lealtad de cinco de los familiares principales de Shu y Ayato sino también el corazón de la servidumbre.

Oh bueno, ya lo tenía pero ahora la querían más.

Salieron, dejando tirado en su sitio a Ayato, quién despertó varias horas después e hizo lo que cualquier vampiro sensato haría en su situación, la acusó con su hermano mayor.

—Ey, Shu, ¡ven a placar a tu monstruo!

 **OoOoO**

Al escuchar los gritos exaltados de Ayato, llamándolo con desesperación desde la cocina y ver que el cuarto de la rubia se encontraba vacío supo que significaba aquello, problemas. Se secó el cabello apresuradamente con la toalla, afortunadamente se había vestido primero, pensando en que no debía tardarse.

Se tele transportó al lugar de los gritos, encontrando al pelirrojo con una gran huella de una pata en su rostro y un poco de sangre seca que aparentemente salió de la nariz. Si hubiera sido él mismo se habría burlado, pero ahora como un responsable hermano a cargo la preocupación se hizo cargo, se abalanzó de inmediato a revisarlo, buscando más heridas y preguntando si estaba bien.

Con un fuerte manotazo Ayato lo apartó, y señaló furioso a la alacena.

—¡Yo estoy bien, pero tú hazte cargo de ese demonio!

La alacena. El demonio. Rápidamente todo hizo conexión.

 _Esto me trae recuerdos_ , pensó.

Se acercó despacio, tocando la puerta para llamar.

—No hay nadie —respondieron de inmediato

—¿Y entonces quién me contesta? — Replicó divertido

—Esto es una grabación, si quiere dejar su mensaje…

—Vamos Yui, déjate de bromas y abre la puerta

—Necesitas una contraseña para entrar.

—¿Contraseña? —cuestionó, alzando una ceja. Lo admitía, uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos cuando no dormía era molestar, pero esta "actividad", por así decirlo, era nueva. El solía ser mucho más callado y menos propenso a las bromas fuera de su territorio seguro. O su personalidad estaba "evolucionando" y adaptándose a ella, o Yui estaba segura de poder manejarlos a todos. No sabía cuál era peor.

—Sí, la necesitas —replicó ella, sacándolo de su ensoñación. —Y como sé que no tienes ninguna, vuelve en otra ocasión.

El trillizo los miraba con una expresión dividida entre la diversión, el fastidio y el rencor. Por un lado era entretenido ver como la rubia se las ingeniaba para sacar de quicio a todo mundo, por el otro, aunque las huellas físicas ya habían sanado desde hace rato él todavía podía sentir el dolor de los humillantes golpes. Pero toda idea de venganza se esfumó en cuanto vio cómo su hermano mayor abría la puerta de la alacena sin importarle las consecuencias, el aire se les escapó y un sudor frío comenzó a inundarle las sienes al ver esa pequeña pero aterradora humana los miraba fríamente, molesta por la irrupción a su "vivienda"

Sus oídos captaron la curiosa conversación, y se dispuso a prestar atención, para saber si 3en algún momento debía huir por su vida.

—Suerte Shu, no me caís tan mal… —murmuró.

—Eres una molestia —declamó con voz ronca la rubia, mirándolo fijamente. Para su mala surte el otro rubio no se amedrentó, con una sonrisa, decidió captar de táctica.

—Te había dicho que te quedaras en tu habitación, este no es un lugar para que duermas —masculló serio, observando de reojo a los familiares que hacían el intento por ocultarse en sus brazos. Genial, sus propios sirvientes en su contra, con razón le fue tan fácil escapar. —Vamos a tu cuarto, ahí hay una cama.

—¿Es una invitación? —preguntó coqueta, la cara de sorpresa de Ayato en la lejanía fue la causa de su divertida carcajada siguiente. —Oh, ya entiendo —continúo, ignorando el rostro tenso y sonrojado del vampiro mayor que la reprendía con sus ocelos azules, escandalizado como una madre. —Estás celoso … ya que Ayato me ha mirado las bragas…—en un instante la estupefacción de él cambió a una mirada colérica, dirigida a su asustado y nervioso hermano, que negaba con las manos, incapaz de defenderse.

—¡Y-Yo no, n-n-no vi! ¡Ella me estaba ahorcando y…!

—Luego hablaré contigo.

—Tú también quieres verme las bragas—pronunció la rubia, atrayendo la atención de ambos de regreso. —Ten…—Y acto seguido, se levantó la falda con velocidad, pintando de mil tonalidades de rojo a ambos Sakamaki.

Luego cerró la puerta.

—¿Q-Qué haremos? —cuestionó el pelirrojo. —¡Es un monstruo!

—Por ahora… dejémosla dormir ahí, no hay poder humano, vampiro o demoniaco que consiga lograr lo contrario.

Shu decidió quedarse a vigilarla, era lo más que podía hacer, Ayato huyó en cuanto terminó su turno y Subaru llegó a reemplazarlo.

 **OoOoO**

 **Notas de Kou:** Mi internet esta del asco, así que aunque quiero no puedo responderles porque apenas y puedo cargar el cap.

Wow, esto está mucho más largo de lo planeado, pero se los debo por la tardanza. Lo siento mucho, tuve un bloqueo HORRIBLE con esta historia, hasta que por alguna extraña razón soñé que Ayato, Shu y Yui despertaban con lindos vestidos, resaca y todos maquillados. Eso saldrá a futuro, se los juro xD

Espero que les guste, ¡son unos amores, todos ustedes! Por esperarme, por seguir leyendo, comentando y dando follow y favoritos. Por cierto, ya está actualizada Ánima, por si gustan leerla, la publiqué antes porque está la dejé por error en el trabajo en vez de mi correo xD


	13. Chapter 13

**Título:** Change!

 **Sumary:** Por culpa de los trillizos las personalidades de el mayor de los Sakamaki y la presa humana se intercambian, generando caos y desastres en la mansión. Una Yui indiferente y dormilona, un Shu responsable y educado. ¿Cómo podrán solucionarlo?

 **Pareja:** ShuxYui [MencionesYuixTodos]

 **Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece. Todos sus derechos son del diabólico Reject. Y algún día casaré a la Shui con todos(?)

[¿Alguien más se imagina a Reject personificado en Reiji?]

O

O

 **Laito y Reiji**

O

O

El burbujeante sonido de los químicos al reaccionar indicaban que, aunque aún no tuvieran un gran progreso, por lo menos el laboratorio no había explotado en los últimos dos intentos y el castaño pervertido no se vería forzado a volver a limpiarlo todo bajo las estrictas órdenes del amargado de la casa.

Bueno, el amargado número uno, ya que desde la perspectiva de Laito todos en su familia eran un montón de aburridos, excepto tal vez por Ayato, a ratos. En realidad ser idiota no era precisamente ser divertido, pero lo imbécil y manipulable que era le encantaba y entretenía por igual.

La mezcla de algo verde se tornó lentamente en azul y una espuma grisácea comenzó a salir, el científico loco se apresuró de inmediato a revisarlo todo y contener el derrame, pero ni eso conseguía quitarle el aburrimiento.

Se había sentado en el lugar más alejado de esa _cosa_ (y no se refería a la mezcla verde), casi recostado sobre la larga mesa de color blanco, viendo sin interés al pelinegro, que incluso se había cambiado su vestimenta de mayordomo familiar por algo más informal de color oscuro y sobre ello una bata de laboratorio, con las gafas y guantes protectores, mientras que a él lo había dejado sin ninguna de esas cosas.

Suerte que era un vampiro o la mezcla ácida que le quemó los brazos en el tercer intento lo hubiera dañado de verdad. Lo único que le hizo gracia fue cuando Reiji lo obligó a probar uno y por un par de horas tuvo tetas. Disfrutó tanto manoseándose que estuvo a punto de venirse, pero el cruel tirano de su hermano lo forzó de nuevo a tomar la cura.

Según Reiji porque estaba asqueado, según Laito era un reprimido-sexual-de-clóset-frígido-mojigato que se había excitado con verlo. Sonreía sin querer cada que pensaba en la rubia y él, a solas en cuarto oscuro, con el líquido agrega-pechos.

—La composición número treinta y seis no ha dado un notable resultado, pero la fusión química indica que los componentes han sido…—La monótona voz de su hermano lo distrajo de sus pensamientos, y se dispuso a mirarlo fijamente, fingiendo que en realidad le prestaba atención cuando lo único que hacía era imaginar que en su lugar había una sexy rubia de ojos rosados en lencería.

—Ah, mis hermanos están allá con bitch-chan y yo aquí, perdiéndome de la diversión —murmuró por lo bajo, lamentándose con pesar mientras el pelinegro seguía hablando.

Miró a Reiji de arriba abajo, entornando los ojos. Se suponía que su trabajo era ayudar y anotar lo que sea que dijera el pelinegro, pero estaba tan fastidiado que se había tomado la libertad de convertir todo aquello que dijera el de lentes en una versión extraña y ocurrente de una historia.

—Y la materia ha pasado a…

 _"Y he notado que mis lentes no me hacen lucir sexy"_ escribió.

—A pesar de que las moléculas…

 _"A pesar de que quiero aparentar ser frío, por dentro me excito al ver cualquier vajilla"_

—El tiempo que se necesitó para pasar de la primera a la segunda reacción…

 _"Pensé que nunca lo haría, pero logré salir del clóset…"_

—En conclusión, el experimento número…

 _"Y en realidad amo a Shu"_

—Laito, ¿estás tomando nota?

—Sí, Reiji-kun. Nfu~

El pelinegro observó de reojo a su hermano menor después de que notara que se mantenía tarareando una melodía desconocida, debió admitir para sí mismo que le dio curiosidad. El vampiro castaño se mantenía con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras escribía, recostado sobre la mesa del laboratorio donde estaba atrapado hasta que se decidiera lo contrario, moviendo con destreza el lápiz mientras "escuchaba" sus avances y los registraba. Estaba demasiado tranquilo para ser el mismo vampiro que había fingido llorar hace una hora para que lo dejara salir.

Muy en el fondo Reiji deseaba que el interés por la ciencia hubiera despertado milagrosamente en él y por ello estuviera tan feliz, lastimosamente Laito ni volviendo a nacer se concentraría en algo que no tuviera que ver con sexo o fastidiar a los demás, por lo que le arrebató el cuaderno de las manos y comenzó a leer.

 _"Querido diario, no soy uno de esos humanos tontos que suelen plasmar sus pensamientos en lugares donde cualquiera los puede leer, pero me veo en la penosa necesidad de hacerlo. Estoy cansado de esto, no puede haber peor sufrimiento para un vampiro tan hermoso como yo que las torturas por las que mi cruel hermano mayor me ha hecho pasar._

 _Ni siquiera puedo creer la cantidad de atrocidades que he visto y escuchado, son torturas tan horribles que ni a un humano se las desearía…"_

 _"He tenido que mentir para salvar mi vida. No sé cuántos días llevo en este lugar, pero creo que finalmente empiezo a delirar, podría jurar que la puerta me llama con dulces y gloriosos gemidos, invitándome a salir a toda prisa, pero el peligro sigue acechándome. Reiji me ha amenazado con la más cruel de sus injurias, tan horrible que ni siquiera me atrevo a pensar en ello…Me ha dicho que... que... ¡Me daría algo para eliminar mi "calentura"! ¡¿Puedes creerlo!?"_

—¿Días? —cuestionó molesto al leer la primera hoja. —No llevas en este lugar ni siquiera seis horas, y al parecer tampoco me has prestado atención —inquirió furioso, pues todos sus avances no habían sido descritos. La absurda ridiculez de su hermano no le hubiera sorprendido más allá de lo usual, de no ser por la última nota… Al pasar de hoja en los apuntes más recientes vio escrita la peor humillación a su persona que haya recibido en su vida. Con los ojos furiosos volteó a ver al castaño, quién sigilosa y sabiamente se había acercado a la puerta, dispuesto a salir huyendo por su vida. —Laito… —masculló violento, siseando con la voz tan ronca que por un segundo no lo reconoció. El castaño tragó nervioso. —¡¿Qué demonios significa esto!?

Laito lo miró un momento. Sabía perfectamente que había tocado un punto débil, que Reiji lo perseguiría por el resto de su no-vida, sin embargo el impulso de idiotez pudo más que su prudencia.

—Oh, bueno. Todos sabemos que en el fondo quieres a Shu, Reiji-kun. Nfu

Si iba a morir de todos modos, no importaba. En menos de un segundo desapareció. Por todo el vecindario se pudo escuchar el rugido de una bestia sangrienta en busca de venganza.

—¡LAITO!

 **OoOoO**

 **Notas de Kou:** Primero que nada, mil disculpas por la tardanza. Quisiera decirles mil cosas de todo lo que pasó, pero al final de cuentas mi principal razón fue que no estaba de humor. No tenía ningún ánimo para hacer nada divertido (de hecho, si alguien sigue otras de mis historia verán que el drama está a tope) y los intentos que hacía no me convencían. Otra cosa importantes que debo decirles es que oficialmente este NO ES UN CAPÍTULO. ¿A qué me refiero? Originalmente iba a hacer el cap muy largo para compensarlas, pero esta noche ya no me da tiempo, muero de sueño y tampoco quiero dejar pasar más tiempo. Esta es una escena especial de lo que está ocurriendo con Reiji y Laito mientras tanto, así que mañana traeré el capítulo.

¿Por qué? Bueno, mientras estaba escribiendo pasó algo sorprendente y maravilloso para mí… ¡Volvió mi bebé! Mi adorado Menma, el precioso gato vainilla que adoraba pero había desaparecido hace un año y medio regresó de la forma más curiosa. Mi hermana vio un gato callejero que la seguía y lo llevó a la casa, desde que los vecinos fumigaron un ratón se nos coló a la casa y no lográbamos atraparlo, así que lo trajo para cazarlo y mi mamá le dejó adoptarlo por eso, cuando lo veo sentí que me recordaba a alguien, saqué la foto de mi bebé. ¡Y ERA ÉL! TwT Estoy tan feliz, estuve muy preocupada porque un día desapareció de la nada, pero ha vuelto y las horas se me fueron volando, así que ya no acabé el cap esta noche.

Otra cosa es que quiero agradecerles por todos sus follow, fav y reviews, ¡SOY DOBLEMENTE FELIZ! Mañana que suba el verdadero capítulo contestaré los comentarios, por ahora no me quiero separar de Menma, sorry xD


	14. Chapter 14

**Título:** Change!

 **Sumary:** Por culpa de los trillizos las personalidades de el mayor de los Sakamaki y la presa humana se intercambian, generando caos y desastres en la mansión. Una Yui indiferente y dormilona, un Shu responsable y educado. ¿Cómo podrán solucionarlo?

 **Pareja:** ShuxYui [MencionesYuixTodos]

 **Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece. Todos sus derechos son del diabólico Reject. [¿Alguien más se imagina a Reject personificado en Reiji?]

 **O**

 **O**

 **Despertarás con vestido**

 **O**

 **O**

El sonido que se produjo al azotar la puerta de la habitación fue resonante en todo el pasillo y provocó que los familiares que rondaban por el sitio huyeran alborotados. El aura de furia que expedía el trillizo de cabellos color violeta al salir de su cuarto fue visible para todos los sirvientes, quiénes rápidamente salieron de su vista sin ser advertidos por el vampiro.

Kanato estaba molesto. Se había retirado a su habitación en busca de algo de tranquilidad después de ese absurdo día, pero el imbécil de su hermano había llegado a su cuarto, buscando "refugio" del " _monstruo en el que hemos convertido a la chichinashi_ " a gritos histéricos y se había lanzado a su cama después de arrebatarle a Teddy para acurrucarse con él.

No sabía ni le interesaba saber si estaba hablando en serio o simplemente tenía ganas de fastidiarlo, pero por supuesto que no tardó demasiado en lanzarlo de una patada de su colchón, ponerse a reclamarle hasta reventarle los oídos de berridos estridentes, quitarle a su preciado peluche y que el pelirrojo desapareciera mascullando que él también _la sufriría_.

Gracias a sus idioteces había perdido las ganas de seguir durmiendo, así que decidió salir del cuarto a buscar algo dulce para comer mientras maldecía a cada integrante de su casa. No solo la humana se había tornado en algo espantoso como su querida madre, sino que moría de sed y ahora ni siquiera podía tomar de su sangre sin irritarse por el comportamiento indecente de Yui.

No es que la fase tonta de ella le agrada tampoco, pero era mucho mejor que tener a una descarada humana diciendo obscenidades e insinuándose a todos sus hermanos como si no supiera que era solo suya.

Bajó las escaleras con cuidado, Teddy estaba muy cansado y tenía que ir despacio para no despertarlo. Ansiaba probar uno de sus pudines nocturnos, sobre todo ahora que estaba seguro de que ninguno de sus hermanos se les habría ocurrido ir a tomar alguno solo para fastidiarlo con el escándalo de lo que había pasado.

En el silencio aparente de la noche todo estaba bien, o al menos lo estuvo hasta que llegó a mitad de su camino y fue empujado con saña por algún idiota, provocando que cayera de sentón inmediatamente y se deslizara hasta abajo escalón por escalón como si fuera una tobogán.

—¡Ah, estúpido Laito! —gritó histérico al verse en el primer piso, adolorido. Le ardía como mil infiernos por la fricción al bajar, si no fuera vampiro probablemente le causaría quemaduras en las nalgas. —¡Mira lo que has provocado! —reclamó molesto, con el ceño fruncido y señalando su retaguardia.

Su hermano le echó un vistazo rápido antes de volver a mirar por sobre su hombro en dirección al laboratorio del científico loco.

—Ah, perdona Kanato-kun —murmuró sonriendo despreocupado. —No eres mi tipo. Nfu~

Y le guiñó un ojo.

¡Ese bastardo…!

—¡LAITO!

Kanato también quería gritar su nombre como grito de guerra antes de lanzársele encima por insinuar algo tan asqueroso pero alguien se le había adelantado. Antes de que pudiera hacer algo contra el homosexual de su hermano el segundo mayor apareció por el mismo pasillo que antes vigilaba el castaño, enfurecido.

Por la manera en que respiraba, casi exhalando el aire caliente por la rabia de manera visible, estaba seguro de que Reiji quería matarlo, y nadie lo lamentaría, no sería gran desperdicio.

Se levantó, sacudiendo sus ropas del polvo.

Bueno, quizás la humana sí.

La estúpida y bondadosa humana si se compadecería de él. Como odiaba la idea de que siempre pensara en otros más que en él, era desagradable. Ojalá y el pelinegro lo torturara cruelmente primero.

—Reiji-kun~ ¿Por qué luces tan molesto? Nfu~ —Y encima el castaño lo provocaba, vaya que era un masoquista, aunque era mejor, si fuera por el que Laito se pudriera en uno de los calabozos de Reiji sería lo de menos.

—¡Ven aquí en este instante! —Gritó colérico el mayor, antes de avanzar para intentar atraparlo, pero sin previo aviso el vampiro se tele transportó nuevamente atrás de su trillizo.

—¡Piensa rápido Reiji-kun~!

Lo tomó por los hombros y antes de que el pelinegro lograra alcanzarlo lanzó a su trillizo contra él para evitarlo. Kanato chocó fuertemente contra Reiji, tumbándolo al suelo y retorciéndose de dolor, dándole al castaño el suficiente tiempo para escapar mientras ambos lo maldecían no precisamente en silencio…

 **OoOoO**

Los molestos murmullos que provenían de la lejanía la despertaron de su apacible sueño. Yui se removió, algo incómoda por la posición en que acabó finalmente, con el cuerpo encogido y sus pies sosteniendo con cierta presión las puertas de la alacena, en caso de que intentaran volverlas a abrir. En realidad aquello no servía demasiado pues estas se abrían hacia afuera, pero la rubia no había pensado mucho en aquello por el cansancio.

Estiró ligeramente los brazos, antes de darse cuenta de los lindísimos murciélagos que sostenía entre sus brazos y, aunque aquello no la alertó demasiado, si el hizo preguntarse vagamente que era lo que hacía ahí. Recordaba el haber entrado, también molestarse por algo y cerrarle en la cara la puerta a alguien, pero no sabía exactamente el por qué había actuado así de grosera e inmadura, y mucho menos recordaba los detalles de su comportamiento.

Las últimas horas estaban borrosas en su mente. Estaba junto a Shu-san mientras bebía su sangre, intentó resistirse pero la pelea de los trillizos la distrajo un segundo y después de eso… Escenas extrañas, sin ningún sentido de ella con los Sakamaki, pero nada conciso.

Llevó las manos a su cabeza, le dolía, masajeó con insistencia las sienes para tratar de aplacar un poco la sensación pero no cedía. El pequeño murciélago la miró curioso, con sus brillantes ojos alumbrando en la oscuridad de ese pequeño sitio y al mirarlo de regreso se percató de sus vestimentas extrañas. Uno de sus pies empujó sin querer la pequeña puerta y se dio cuenta de dónde estaba.

¿Cuándo se había puesto aquello tan… _poco propio_ de ella?

Pensándolo mejor, ¿qué estaba haciendo ella en una de las alacenas?

Se sorprendió mucho más al darse cuenta de que tanto Shu-san como Subaru-kun estaban dormidos de manera incómoda sobre la mesa de la cocina y lucían tan mal como si hubieran pasado la peor noche de sus vidas.

Con cuidado estiró las piernas, pero aquella alacena estaba anclada en la pared y aunque bien debajo estaba una barra sus piernas quedaban colgado todavía.

En serio, ¿cómo fue que ella se trepó ahí?

El reloj marcaba las cuatro de la mañana pero ni todo el escándalo que ella mismas estaba provocando despertaba a los vampiros. La cabeza le volvió a doler horrores y por poco se cae de boca contra el piso, el mundo comenzó a dar vueltas sin control, la cocina y sus proporciones se deformaban. Dentro de los desconcertantes mareos pudo distinguir una mirada verdosa que la observaba divertida desde el marco de la puerta, acercándose con pasos sigilosos pero amenazantes hasta ella.

Poco a poco sentía que perdía la consciencia.

—Te encontré, bitch-chan~ Nfu~

 **OoOoO**

Cuándo Subaru abrió los ojos finalmente la luz del día hacia su aparición por las ventanas, encegueciéndolo por un momento. Se cubrió con el antebrazo, antes de intentar acomodarse en la extraña y dolorosa posición que había pasado supuestamente la noche. Una extraña noche.

Recordar los ojos temblorosos y preocupados de su hermano mayor con la imagen sobre puesta de Yui en él le provocaba asco. Incluso tuvo pesadillas con Shu convirtiéndose en la humana y demostrando todo su cariño de hermano mayor y…

—¡Arg, no quiero pensar en eso! —exclamó, golpeando la pared a su lado. Escuchar el crujido de la estructura al resquebrajarse siempre le tranquilizaba, aunque no recordaba que la mesa estuviera tan cerca de una…

Abrió los ojos como platos al sentir las ropas húmedas. Normalmente le costaría reconocerlo pues los vampiros no sufrían por la temperatura, pero su camiseta se removió de un modo extraño al golpear con fuerza y eso era imposible.

¿Por qué estaba dormido en la bañera?

Lentamente se percató de la pintura amarilla y las cortinas de baño, eso no era la cocina dónde él había dormido. Se levantó rápido, espantado, y se miró al espejo para encontrarse de frente con su masculino rostro mal maquillado, su cabello aparentaba haber estado bien arreglado en algún momento pero ahora era una maraña de nudos y moños, que sus ropas habían sido sustituidas por la típica camiseta rosa y pantalón corto de la humana, pero lastimosamente no le quedaban tan mal.

No sabía si sentir lástima por sí mismo o por la rubia, que era tan plana como él.

—¡¿Subaru, estás bien!?

La puerta del baño se azotó y de ella emergió al figura de su hermano mayor en un vestido negro bastante… provocativo, pero que en su cuerpo delgado pero musculoso lo hacía ver como un payaso con ropa demasiado pequeña. Dejó de mirarlo para correr a vomitar.

¡Se le marcaba todo, incluyendo su….!

—¡Lárgate de aquí, degenerado asqueroso!

Shu, quién había entrado demasiado preocupado para ocuparse de su aspecto salió sin entender del todo que había pasado, ambos habían despertado así, pero las risas conjuntas de Yui y Laito en algún punto desconocido de la mansión le daban una idea.

Ellos habían dormido en la cocina y no recordaban nada.

¿Qué demonios había pasado?

 **OoOoO**

 **Notas de Kou:** Una disculpa por el capítulo repetido xD Que vergüenza una vez haber dicho que actualizaría y no volver -.-U En verdad me apeno, pero las cosas no han estado sencillas para mi últimamente. Tengo una situación un poco bastante problemática con mi madre y no me deja con muchos ánimos para nada. Bueno, lo único que puedo prometer ahora es que haré lo máximo para no tardarme demasiado.

Este capítulo viene porque el jueves es mi cumpleaños y es mi auto regalo, así que me verán actualizar varias historias xD


	15. Chapter 15

**Título:** Change!

 **Sumary:** Por culpa de los trillizos las personalidades de el mayor de los Sakamaki y la presa humana se intercambian, generando caos y desastres en la mansión. Una Yui indiferente y dormilona, un Shu responsable y educado. ¿Cómo podrán solucionarlo?

 **Pareja:** ShuxYui [MencionesYuixTodos]

 **Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece, todo registro legal y de derechos son del diabólico Reject. CofHijosDeCordeliaCof :3 Por mi parte me pido a Yui, es tan kawaii *inserte corazón*

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **Invisibles**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

El desgarrador grito de Subaru alertó a todos los vampiros en la casa, deteniendo por el momento la persecución de Reiji y Kanato contra Laito, así como el dulce sueño de un mundo hecho de takoyaki del pelirrojo.

Era extraño que alguien como el albino, quién siempre se las daba de rudo, diera semejante alarido tan agudo como un grito femenino, por lo que de inmediato los obligó a reunirse en la sala principal a la espera de averiguar qué era lo que sucedía.

Justo en el momento en que los cuatro hermanos que desconocían la tragedia del baño se reunieron en la sala pudieron escuchar las estridentes y diabólicas risas del pervertido junto a la humana (también pervertida, por ahora según cinco habitantes, todo el tiempo según el antiguo Shu) de la casa. Era demasiado obvio quiénes fueron los causantes.

—¡Laito, sal en este mismo instante! —gritó Reiji con evidente molestia, con sus manos cubriendo desesperadamente sus ojos en un vano e inútil intento de olvidar la imagen de su hermano mayor en un provocativo vestido, que no le quedaba para nada, corriendo rumbo al baño.

Hasta para dar lástima y traumas de por vida no tenía buenos gustos en moda.

Ni siquiera el día en que todos vieron a Laito en tanga fue tan escalofriante.

Los otros dos se habían quedado congelados en su sitio, tratando de borrar con la misma angustia y consternación que el pelinegro el hecho de haber visto al albino con la ropa de la humana, huyendo aterrorizado porque lo atemorizante no era eso, sino que se le veía bien si le quitaban el maquillaje de puto. El shock fue todavía peor cuando Shu apareció tras de él, en ese vestido corto y ajustado, dejando ver sus...

—¡Arg, Shu, eres un degenerado! —exclamó Subaru que todavía corría sin rumbo en círculos por la sala. —¡Déjame en paz, maldito pervertido!

Pronto el trillizo de ojos verdes presente se unió al escándalo, nadie podía llamar más la atención que él.

—¡M-Mis ojos, ore-sama está contaminado! —pronunció con fuerza el pelirrojo, apenas recuperado de lo que la humana le hizo pasar. Tomó uno de los manteles más cercanos y sin importarle las cosas que tirara al suelo se lo lanzó en la cara al rubio que aún no se enteraba de su vergonzoso estado, pues él a diferencia de su hermano menor no había tenido tiempo de verse al espejo por socorrerlo. —¡Demonios Shu, cúbrete mujerzuela barata!

Confundido el blondo se detuvo un momento, para luego mirar su atuendo tan corto que no dejaba nada a la imaginación y lo peor fue ver que se le marcaba todo, incluyendo su...

—¿¡P-Pero qué demonios es esto!? —expresó consternado y humillado, con el rostro tan rojo como una cereza. De inmediato se abrazó a sí mismo como método de protección y colocó el pequeño mantel blanco de modo que apenas y cubría su hombría. —¡L-Lo siento mucho Ayato, no tengo ni idea de cómo pasó!

—¡Eso no importa, cámbiate ya! —le dijo ahora el más joven de todos, igual de avergonzado que Shu. Antes de que cualquiera pudiera decirle lo mismo a él se desapareció, seguramente rumbo a su cuarto.

El rubio hizo lo mismo.

—No podré olvidar esto por el resto de mi vida... Qué vergüenza pertenecer a esta familia —opinó el pelinegro en un murmullo doliente, los otros dos trillizos concordaron con él.

Tomaron algunos minutos en silencio para recuperarse, hasta que el pelirrojo notó algo importante que habían pasado por alto.

—A todo esto... ¿dónde están Laito y chichinashi?

Una enorme pregunta de la que hubieran preferido no conocer la respuesta.

—Estamos aquí, Ayato-kun —respondió misterioso el susodicho. Un sonoro bostezo de la humana delató su presencia junto a ellos, sin embargo, ninguno de los dos era visible en la sala. —Siempre estuvimos aquí~ Nfu~

 **OoOoO**

Poco después del casi infarto de Ayato, la histeria del de cabello morado y la crisis nerviosa del pelinegro debido a su absoluto terror por los fantasmas lograron conservar la calma.

Los dos degenerados strippers de medio tiempo habían vuelto con sus ropas normales, cohibidos y avergonzados todavía por el incidente que no entendían como se había suscitado, encontrando a los tres vampiros montando un verdadero drama. Shu retomó el control perdido y calmó a Kanato, luego le indicó detener a Ayato mientras Subaru consolaba a Reiji.

El de cabello morado le hizo caso más por estar harto de los alaridos de niña de su trillizo que por ser obediente, de modo que utilizando a Teddy como efectivo proyectil lo noqueó primero y luego lo reanimó a base de cachetadas.

Se sintió tan bien liberar un poco de estrés que continúo abofeteándolo un rato aun despierto hasta que su víctima logró liberarse.

Tardaron un poco más en hacerlos hablar y luego escuchar las risas del castaño. Para su mala suerte ni el rubio ni el albino se amedrentaron ante su broma del fantasma y consiguieron que les explicara toda esa situación.

—Entonces...—empezó a decir el rubio, tratando de entender. —Me estás diciendo que Yui y tú se metieron al laboratorio de Reiji, nos emborracharon y por accidente se volvieron invisibles, ¿verdad?

—Shu-kun, eres tan inteligente. Nfu~

—¡Hijo de puta, me las vas a pagar! —Subaru no pudo contenerse más y se lanzó al lugar donde escuchaba la voz del castaño intentando atraparlo, topándose de frente con un bulto grande que se retorcía intentando escaparse de sus golpes al aire.

—Mou, Subaru-kun~ ¿qué estás tocando? No sabía que eras tan travieso. Nfu~ —exclamó divertido el vampiro invisible, con un morboso tono.

Sonrojado y asqueado el albino lo soltó de inmediato.

—¡Maldito degenerado, ese era tu brazo! —viendo la oportunidad perfecta para molestarlo el trillizo de sombrero siguió con su broma.

—¿Estás seguro de eso? Nfu~

—¡C-Cállate, estoy seguro!

—Basta los dos —intervino Reiji. —No podemos seguir así, tenemos que devolverlos a la normalidad de inmediato o quién sabe que pueden lograr...

—¡Bitch-chan, no puedes hacer eso! Estamos hablando de un tema serio...—La cantarina voz de Laito interrumpió el discurso del segundo vampiro, molestándolo al instante, pero al igual que el resto de ellos la curiosidad por saber que estaba haciendo la humana en esos momentos le abstuvo de detener la conversación.

—Ustedes son fastidiosos y tengo calor —murmuró Yui con tono pasmoso, como si el hecho de hablar le diera pereza. El sonido de una tela cayendo al suelo fue lo único en romper el silencio.

¿Calor? ¿Qué demonios significaba eso?

—Bitch-chan, no deberías... Si quieres desnudarte no es divertido si nadie puede verte...

—¿¡De-Desnudarse!? —gritaron escandalizados y sonrojados el Sakamaki mayor y el menor al mismo tiempo. —¡No puedes hacer eso!

Más ruidos extraños y la incertidumbre de no saber que estaba pasando los estaba poniendo nerviosos. Sin quererlo la imaginación de más de uno de los presentes salió volando, dejando todo tipo de situaciones eróticas y pervertidas en sus mentes, imposibles de describir para un público decente y menor de edad.

—¡N-Ni se te ocurra! —gritó sonrojado el vampiro de cabello blanco. —¡E-Estoy hablando en serio, eh!

—Nfu~ No les hagas caso, sólo están celosos...

—Quizás podríamos cambiar eso —agregó Yui con un extraño tono seductor que los intimidó a todos.

Aquello se convirtió en una sangrienta escena de guerra, con cuerpos ensangrentados por doquier.

Su primera víctima fue Subaru. Tomándolo desprevenido la humana se atrevió a abrazarlo por la espalda, el tsundere, al no saber si las palabras de ambos pervertidos eran reales, la duda de si Yui lo estaba abrazando completamente desnuda explotó su cabeza y lo hizo caer en shock, sangrando copiosamente por la nariz hasta perder la consciencia.

Al ver la facilidad con la que el enemigo había hecho caer a uno de los suyos los otros cuatro intentaron huir de inmediato, pero al ser la humana invisible y no poder pensar con claridad por calenturientos fueron atrapados como el menor de ellos.

Cinco horas después, con el efecto de la poción terminado, las risas de Yui y Laito aún resonando en la sala mientras saboreaban la victoria de la mayor de sus bromas los soldados Sakamaki caídos no habían despertado.

 **OoOoO**

 **Notas de Kou:** ¡Sigo viva! xD Aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de la zona de fanfics por acá, esta muy vacía, ni siquiera este fanfic ha bajado a media página de lo poco que actualizan, ay *inserte kokoro roto* Quería actualizar desde ayer pero fanfiction se me puso pesado no sé por qué y no cargaba nada, los que me leen en wattpad también ya saben que primero lo subí allá.

Les dejo un pequeñísimo adelanto, que nos falta saber todavía cómo fue que Laito y Yui vistieron a Shu y Subaru xD

 _—Oh, bitch-chan es tan tímida, vaya forma de decirme mujeriego._

 _—No, lo digo en el doble sentido. Haz usado tanto esa...—Lo mira allí despectivamente. —Cosa... que debe estar demasiado... floja._

 **Hankotsu taishio:** Lamento la enorme tardanza, gracias a ti por leer, espero que te haya gustado :D


	16. Chapter 16

**Título:** Change!

 **Sumary:** Por culpa de los trillizos las personalidades del mayor de los Sakamaki y la presa humana se intercambian, generando caos y desastres en la mansión. Una Yui indiferente y dormilona, un Shu responsable y educado. ¿Cómo podrán solucionarlo?

 **Pareja:** ShuxYui [MencionesYuixTodos]

 **Cantidad de palabras:** 1,690

 **Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece, todo registro legal y de derechos son del diabólico Reject. CofHijosDeCordeliaCof :3 Por mi parte me pido a Yui, es tan kawaii *inserte corazón*

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **Sinónimos de mujeriego**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

Para cuando finalmente los vampiros habían logrado despertar encontraron la casa hecha un desastre.

Libros regados por todas partes, vajillas rotas en mil pedazos (Reiji por poco se vuelve a desmayar), paredes destruidas, agua inundando toda la planta baja, familiares peleando en una esquina alejada como si se tratara de un concurso, a Laito gimiendo de dolor una y otra vez en el suelo, cubriendo insistentemente con sus manos sus partes nobles.

—¿E-Esto es obra de chichinashi? —preguntó con temor el pelirrojo.

—No entiendo bien que está pasando, pero Teddy tiene miedo…—sus hermanos lo miraron algo incrédulos por ser capaz de admitirlo en público, todos ellos estaban aterrados de ver los alcances de aquella nueva actitud de la humana pero eran vampiros con orgullo. Kanato, al darse cuenta de cómo lo miraban soltó en un agudo grito: —¡Teddy es el que tiene miedo, no yo, imbéciles! ¡Teddy, es Teddy!

Luego de aquello se puso a llorar.

El castaño adolorido finalmente fue capaz de entender que sucedía a su alrededor y los vio despiertos, alegrándose internamente de tener aliados en aquella guerra mortal.

—Hermanos míos, finalmente…

—¡¿Pero qué demonios ha pasado aquí!? —Gritaron en conjunto el pelinegro y el albino, éste último derrumbando de paso un mueble que le cayó encima y lo dejó aturdido en el piso algunos segundos antes de lanzarlo y que cayera sobre una mesa de cristal. Finísima, por cierto.

—¡Subaru, eso no se hace! —reclamó el rubio, alarmado porque era de las favoritas de su padre. A los demás les dio igual, su vida era más importante ahora.

—Laito, explícate en este mismo instante. —exigió el rubio con cierto tono cortés al verlo tan herido. Al contario de los otros tuvo pena por él y decidió acercarse para ayudarlo a levantarse, dejando que el Cataño se apoyara en su cuerpo para sostenerse. Era demasiado pensar que una simple humana (con mentalidad demoniaca, eso sí) pudiera causar tales desastres. —¿Dónde está Yui? —cuestionó al no verla cerca.

—Mmm, no lo sé Shu-kun, bitch-chan… Bitch-chan, ella…—no pudo decir nada más antes de desmayarse por completo.

El pánico se hizo presente de inmediato en los dos trillizos restantes de forma permanente y en los mayores sólo unos pocos segundos. El albino fue el único que parecía fuera de sí, en un estado de shock total, quedándose paralizado ahí en medio de la sala.

Ayato comenzó a correr por todos lados vociferando descontrolado.

—¡A la mierda, les dije que era un monstruo! ¡Un puto monstruo! ¡Chichinashi se debe estar vengando por todas las que le hicimos!

—T-Teddy, tranquilo, sólo es una humana…—murmuró con desesperación Kanato, tratando de "consolar" a su oso con caricias en sus orejas, al punto del llanto. —Ella no puede… no…—y sin poder controlarlo se puso a llorar más fuerte que antes.

En medio de su escándalo el pelirrojo se acercó al rubio y lo tomó de los hombros para sacudirlo con fuerza, reclamándole.

—¡Acaso esto es todo lo que escondías, maldito bastardo…! ¡¿Es ésta tu verdadera cara!? ¡Devuélveme a chichinashi, la quiero de vuelta estúpido vago!

—¡Cálmate Ayato! —reclamó el segundo hijo, tratando de sacárselo de encima pues en medio de su arrebato ahora también sujetaba el cuello de su camisa.

Subaru cayó de repente al suelo, con los ojos en blanco debido al trauma.

Los mayores se miraron con cierta resignación, optando por dejarlos desahogarse, sus hermanos menores eran bastante apegados a la humana aunque costara admitirlo y tenían una "mejor" relación (dentro de lo que mordidas, bromas pesadas y peleas por ella pudieran ser omitidas) con Yui, por lo que asimilar su cambio les costaba mucho más.

Eso y que ahora Shu era igual de comprensivo que Yui hacían que el rubio lo aceptara y Reiji se concentrara más en no vomitar por su amabilidad.

 **OoOoO**

Algunas horas más tarde, cuando la histeria general pasó y pudieron revivir al castaño y al albino todos los Sakamaki que habitaban en esa casa se sentaron finalmente a discutir el problema y escuchar la explicación de Laito.

—Muy bien, ahora que han vuelto a la normalidad espero que traten de no alterarse y dejar a nuestro hermano contarnos su versión —los cinco miraron con asco a Shu por actuar de la mamá paciente, no era igual de adorable cuando lo hacía Yui. —Laito, ¿seguro que estás bien para hablar?

—No te preocupes Shu-kun, de hecho hay algo importante que debo decirles…

Que no usara su usual desfachatez y el tono burlón para hablar les ponía algo nerviosos.

—Habla ya pervertido de quinta, ore-sama no sabe cuándo vendrá la loca y no quiero estar aquí para ver eso…

—Escucha bien Ayato-kun, no te gustará lo que vas a oír…

 **OoOoO**

Después de haber escapado de Reiji el castaño consideró una suerte encontrarse de frente con la persona que estaba buscando, la humana con su nueva actitud descarada e incitante.

Si era tan divertida como aparentaba probablemente había encontrado a la persona perfecta para pasar la noche, además quizás ahora si le permitía que le enseñara los placeres carnales a los que tanto tiempo la chica católica se negó.

—Laito —exclamó suavemente ella luego de verlo. No parecía estar muy bien, se tambaleaba levemente y se agarraba la cabeza con ambas manos como si le doliera demasiado pero no le dio mucha importancia, cuando la tuviera en la cama le haría olvidar hasta su nombre.

—Bitch-chan, justo a quién estaba buscando. Nfu —El ajustado vestido le sentaba muy bien a sus pequeñas curvas, sonrió con anticipación.

—Oh —exclamó la rubia con sorna, no parecía muy interesada en ponerle atención. —Para mí no es un placer.

Su manera tan altiva de responder le excitaba, si creía que así perdería interés se equivocó, ella misma en el pasado la mujer más difícil de convencer que había conocido. Con pasos cautelosos se fue acercando a ella, con el gesto más seductor que tenía para conquistar chicas. Siempre funcionaba, y que esta Yui fuera más adentrada al terreno de los juegos y coqueteos le hacía pensar que respondería mejor que la Yui tímida.

—Me hieres bitch-chan. Nfu. Yo sí que te extrañé —masculló jadeante.

—No eres mi tipo, estás muy usado. Deberías aprender a ser virginal como Subaru-kun—agregó con una sonrisa burlona, pensando probablemente en lo mucho que lo había atormentado hasta ahora.

—Oh…—exclamó con asombro. Hasta él se divertía molestando al menor de ellos pero jamás esperó que esta Yui fuera tan maliciosa. —Bitch-chan, te aseguro que no sabes de lo que hablas, la experiencia es lo mejor. Nfu

—Lárgate, detesto a los verga floja —ignorando la clara burla Laito continúo acercándose. Al ver sus resplandecientes ojos rosados mirarlo con tanta indiferencia tuvo que admitir por un segundo que prefería cuando se sonrojaba.

— Bitch-chan es tan tímida, vaya forma de decirme mujeriego.

—No, lo digo en el doble sentido. Has usado tanto esa…—lo miró de arriba abajo, deteniéndose en ese lugar tan sagrado con desprecio. —…cosa, que ya debe estar demasiado floja. Incluso dudo de que se te levante.

Eso sí lo molestó.

Su ego de vampiro conquistador no podía perdonar aquello.

—¡Bitch-chan, eso si no te lo perdono! ¡Voy a demostrarte que puedo tener una erección aquí mismo! —gritó con furia, tratando bajarse los pantalones.

Estaba orgulloso de cómo todas caían en sus redes, inclusos los hombres. Vamos, que si se lo proponía podía organizar una orgía con sus hermanos pero no le parecían tan guapos para merecerlo.

Además, la humana le gustaba mucho más. Pero esto no se lo perdonaba.

El sonido de unas fuertes carcajadas lo detuvo en seco, al parecer Subaru había despertado de su sueño en medio de la pelea y había sido testigo de su humillación.

—Jajajaja… ¡No puedo con esto, espera a que se lo cuente a todos!

—¡Subaru-kun! —la rubia había chillado de emoción y se lanzó a abrazarlo, inmovilizándolo al restregar su cara con su inexistente pecho. —Me estaba aburriendo sin torturarte…

—Laito —llamó el hermano mayor, también despertando. —¿Qué hora es, Reiji te ha mandado a levantarnos?

Molesto y celoso a la vez, miró a ambos rubios.

—Parece que la copia ha superado al maestro —masculló con rabia en dirección a la humana. Ella paró sus mimos al albino, logrando que Shu se diera cuenta de su actitud y la mirara con reproche, además de dejar recuperar el aliento al menor y le respondió de vuelta.

—¿Lo dices por tu padre? No lo creo, tú no has tenido ni un solo hijo hasta ahora…

—¡Yui! —emitió escandalizado su humanizado vampiro ahora responsable. —¿Qué clase de lenguaje es ese?

—Creo que tú también has evolucionado, has pasado de ser la madre sumisa a la que manda en el hogar…

Laito soltó aquello sin pensar, pero en cuánto Yui y él vieron el rostro de Shu decidieron escapar lejos, ni de broma querían saber del castigo que estaban seguros les iban a dar.

 **OoOoO**

Finalmente después de extraños quince minutos de escuchar en silencio fue Subaru el que decidió romper con la calma.

—¡Eso fue ayer, y además no recuerdo nada de eso!

—Paciencia Subaru-kun, ya llegaremos a eso. Nfu

Se sentó bajo la estricta mirada de Reiji y se cruzó de brazos. Tan sólo porque quería saber cómo fue que terminó con la ropa de la rubia en la bañera…

 **OoOoO**

 **Notas de Kou:** ¿Adivinen quién si cumplió su promesa? ¡Po-llo! Jeje, ¿entendieron? Po-llo… jeje. Necesito empezar a tener vida xD Lamento que sea tan tarde, me salió un trabajo extra y pues, lo que gano en cuatro días por una hora de mi vida no está nada mal. Eww, no mal piensen (?)

Y seguimos sin saber cómo obtuvieron esa ropa, pero ya se leerá en el que sigue y les aseguro que no se lo imaginan xD

Es más, si alguna de ustedes adivina les cumplo un deseo. Las noticeo, leo su historia, actualizo la que quieran, se las dedico, etc. Claro que hay reglas, no puedo regalar un millón de dólares xD

Mil gracias por todo su apoyo y por esperar, las loveoo un montonosnosns`pklsdbnhj Arrivederchihsihdsjkhakd.

PD: Ese fue mi gato sobre el teclado :D


	17. Chapter 17

**Título:** Change!

 **Sumary:** Por culpa de los trillizos las personalidades de el mayor de los Sakamaki y la presa humana se intercambian, generando caos y desastres en la mansión. Una Yui indiferente y dormilona, un Shu responsable y educado. ¿Cómo podrán solucionarlo?

 **Pareja:** ShuxYui [MencionesYuixTodos]

 **Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece, todo registro legal y de derechos son del diabólico Reject.

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **Pelea de celosos**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

Laito pensó que sería realmente divertido convivir con la pequeña demonio, estuvo largas horas tentado por la idea de aliarse con la humana que los traiga locos a todos en esa casa de tantas maneras que en su forma natural de la bondad encarnada Yui se la pasaría pidiéndoles disculpas por lo menos una semana.

Al final, esquivando a sus enemigos principales, el equipo darks (Reiji se negaba a admitirlo, pero era tan sombrío como su trillizo Kanato, e igual de dramático) se habían topado de frente con el equipo teñido.

(Laito no estaba muy seguro de que el rubio y el color anciano blanco fueran naturales, pero tampoco juzgaba, muy probablemente Ayato se pintaba con sangre de menstruación, porque hasta dónde sabía no había pelirrojos en la familia… ni castaños… pero ese era otro asunto.)

—Shu-kun, que agradable sorpresa. Nfu~—intentó decir, con su usual tono, pero la seriedad del mayor lo hizo abstenerse de decir nada más.

—¿No se supone que estabas castigado? —preguntó, mirándolo como una madre vería a un niño mal criado. Subaru y Yui voltearon a verlo con la misma expresión en sus caras, pero optaron por dejar ir el momento o _mamá Shu_ se las tomaría con ellos también. —Reiji te ha estado buscando por toda la casa —agregó, para girarse a ver a la humana. —Y tú, señorita…—La rubia se señaló a sí misma, incrédula, girando a su Subaru para preguntarle con la mirada si le decía a ella. —Sí, tu. Deja de hacerte la graciosa y regresa a dormir, en unas horas tenemos escuela…

—No creo que sea una buena idea dejarla ir así. Nfu~—comentó el castaño, mirando reflejadas las perversas ideas que maquinaban sus ojos rosados.

—En eso le doy la razón al impotente —contestó divertido el albino, recordando la conversación que escuchó antes.

—Eso es muy cruel, Subaru-kun~

—En el estado en que está podría incendiar la escuela o algo peor…—continúo el albino, ignorando a su hermano.

—Ellos tienen razón Shu-kun —murmuró la rubia, tomando el brazo de Subaru y apegándose a él. —La escuela es aburrida, podría montarme una orgía mejor.

La imagen mental de todos ellos compartiéndola tuvo que ser retirada por no ser apta para humanas menores de edad que estaban fuera de sus facultades y los posibles traumas a un ahora vampiro santo y virginal… o casi, que se imaginó lo mismo que ellos, pero él era responsable y no dejó que esa pequeña demonio lo tentara demasiado…

Si no se hubiera quedado prendado del escote de Yui, justo como los otros dos, se hubiera dado cuenta de que desvestirla con la mirada no era para nada amable. Y, probablemente, hubiera notado que los pensamientos pervertidos eran más de yo original.

—Bueno, ya que estamos de acuerdo en que no queremos ser expulsados de la escuela, yo me ofrezco a cuidar de bitch-chan. Nfu~

—¿Ah? ¿Y desde cuándo tú estás tan interesado en que no te saquen? —replicó Subaru, mirándolo molesto mientras sus brazos trataban de alejar a la rubia melosa en vano.

Los dos mayores suspiraron, envidiando los esfuerzos que hacía la humana para estar cerca de él. Comenzaban a entender a Kanato un poco, verla apenada y ruborizada por sus insinuaciones era mil veces mejor que tener que soportar que el hecho de que coqueteara a Subaru frente a sus narices y los ignorara, definitivamente.

¿Es que acaso en el fondo de su rubia cabeza su hermano menor era el favorito? La sola idea implicaba que Yui pudiera estar enamorada de él, y por ende, ellos no fueran elegidos. Era peligroso, si hasta a ellos Subaru les parecía una ternura, la personalidad original de la rubia debía estar cautivada.

—¡Bitch-chan, te ordeno que no me ignores! —exclamó Laito molesto, tomándola con fuerza del brazo para alejarla. Contrario a lo que esperó, con el albino intentando inútilmente apartarla, el vampiro menor la tomó por el otro brazo y lo miró serio.

—¡Hey, suéltala! —Reclamó, acercándola más a su cuerpo. Yui encantada se apoyó en su pecho y sonrió divertida por la pelea que había provocado. El castaño, irritado, volvió a tirar de ella y la rubia se dejó ir, consciente por primera vez de que le convenía quedarse callada en ese instante o terminarían por arrancarle los brazos.

—Oh, no quiero que ella te moleste Subaru-kun~ —explicó Laito, sonriendo forzadamente mientras intentaba arrebatársela. —No te preocupes, dame a bitch-chan y deja a tu hermano mayor encargarse de esto…—indicó, esperando que sus palabras bastaran para detenerlo. Conociendo lo tsundere que era, seguramente no querría que nadie se diera cuenta de que realmente le agradaba ese acoso constante.

Yui los miró a ambos, posando sus ojos rosados en los rojizos del albino, provocando que su nariz sangrara y se avergonzara por ser expuesto. Sonrojado hasta la médula, le vio desviar la mirada y exclamar a viva voz que no tenía inconvenientes con ella, alegrándola.

—¡N-No me molesta!

—Aw Subaru-kun…—exclamó ella, conmovida, dejando escapar esa chispa de la Yui original.

Shu, quién se había mantenido fuera de escena como una madre protectora, listo para intervenir en cualquier momento advirtió primero que ella intentaría darle un beso la detuvo de inmediato. Sacando provecho de su fuerza vampírica superior y el espacio libre entre él y Subaru, la jaló consigo, atrapándola entre sus fuertes brazos y acunándola sobre su pecho. Yui le miró, levemente nerviosa y sonrojada como no la veía hace tiempo y se dejó hacer, sonriendo con satisfacción.

Al verla así, tan linda y tranquila, tuvo el impulso de acariciar su cabello, siendo bien recibido su gesto.

—Nfu~ Shu-kun se puso celoso~ —masculló entre dientes Laito, aliviado con el rubio por haberla detenido, pero celoso de lo bien que ella había aceptado al mayor.

—¡Hey, ese era mi beso! —reclamó Subaru, causando que ambos vampiros lo voltearan a ver con una ceja arqueada. —Qu-quiero decir… ¡N-No te-tenías po-por qué hacerlo! ¡Y-Yo mismo la hubiera detenido!

—Por supuesto —añadió Shu, poco convencido.

Subaru sonrojado era un arma peligrosa, por pura precaución evitó que Yui lo viera directamente, por si las dudas.

Los fuertes pasos y las maldiciones masculladas en voz alta les hicieron romper el agradable momento de Shu, los gritos de Reiji y Kanato viniendo directo hacia ellos les hicieron recordar la situación original. Laito estaba castigado y se había escapado, además de que la rubia debía volver a su cuarto para ser cuidada.

Antes de que pudiera ordenarle que cumpliera con su labor de ayudar en el laboratorio, Shu fue sorprendido por la rapidez de Laito, que tomó la mano de la humana y la alejó de su lado.

—¡Reiji-kun, por aquí~! —exclamó, sonriendo burlón, agitando su mano de un lado a otro mientras el pelinegro se acercaba con prisa a su lado.

Y desapareció con Yui.

—¡Ese maldito bastardo!

 **OoOoO**

Terminaron tele transportándose a la habitación de Ayato, solo para encontrarlo acurrucado entre las sábanas, murmurando quién sabe qué cosas. Yui, al ver que el vampiro impotente no le soltaba la mano decidió morderlo, pero fue captada a tiempo y la mano del castaño fue salvada.

—Quietecita, bitch-chan~—exclamó preocupado de sus ojos que clamaban venganza. Al notar que el engreído vampiro seguía en su mundo decidió divertirse con su otro blanco favorito de burlas. —¿Hablando solo, Ayato-kun? —cuestionó el castaño divertido, observándolo curioso.

El pelirrojo, al mirar a su acompañante saltó de la cama y se alejó al rincón de la casa, señalándola insistentemente.

—¡A-Aléjate chichinashi, fuera, fuera! —clamó desesperado, ahuyentándola con la mano.

—Vamos Ayato-kun, no seas tan dramático~

—¡Mala chichinashi, vete, vete! —exigió.

Yui lo miró, sonriendo a medias por la excéntrica reacción, pero molesta por la forma en que la trataba.

—¿Y tú te crees que soy perro?

—Perro no, pero perra…. Nfu~—comentó el castaño. Los intentos de asesinato de la pequeña fueron detenidos por la histeria del trillizo paranoico.

—¡Shu, Reiji, el monstruo está aquí y trata de comerme!

—¡Por el amor que no le tengo a Dios, Ayato-kun, no seas tan chismoso! —reclamó el castaño irritado por el numerito de su hermano.

 _—¡Teddy puede oír al llorón de Ayato llamándonos!_

—¡Hey, ore-sama no es un llorón!

—Genial, gracias hablador, vámonos bitch-chan~

 **OoOoO**

Los vampiros lo miraron incrédulos por muchas razones, pero sobre todo por el hecho de que la historia estuviera tardando tanto.

—¿Cuándo se supone que nos dirás como es que Shu y yo terminamos con vestido, sin recordar nada?

—Paciencia Subaru-kun~ Casi llegamos a esa parte~

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a difamar al gran ore-sama?! ¡En ningún momento le he tenido a miedo a chichinashi!

Yui sonrió, y se acercó a su oído.

—Buu~

Ayato lo suficientemente fuerte para voltear el sillón completo con todo y tres de los vampiros más la humana quedando sobre ellos.

Shu los miró preocupado por el revoltijo que parecían estar haciendo solo para levantarse.

—Esto tomará un tiempo, espera a que se acomoden para continuar —ordenó, al ver que Subaru como siempre empezaba a arreglar las cosas con los puños.

 **OoOoO**

 **Notas de Kou:** Wow, ni yo me creí que llegar a la parte del vestido sería tan largo xD Siento mucho la demora con esta historia tuve un gran bloqueo pues todo lo que escribía era realmente aburrido y serio, por eso fue que este tiempo me enfoqué en historias dramáticas. Acabo de darme cuenta que la clave para seguir esta historia es molestar a Ayato…

Por alguna extraña razón cuando pienso en lo mal que lo va a pasar Ayato, aunque en realidad no tendría por qué salir en el capítulo, el resto viene solito, jajaja XD

Tengo mi usb perdida y ahí están los capítulos de Ánima, Placer de medianoche, Bienvenida a la sociedad, Cadena de pecados y varios más, me la pasé buscando como loca este fin de semana, por eso no actualicé hasta hoy. Sigo sin hallarlos, deséenme suerte para que pueda subirlos o moriré reescribiéndolos TwT

No contestar+e comentarios porque ya nis e han de acordar que pusieron, pero quiero que sepan que los leo todos, me muero de risa con sus ocurrencias y les agradezco todo el apoyo y amorsh que recibo, sin ustedes no sé qué sería de mí :D


	18. Chapter 18

**Título:** Change!

 **Sumary:** Por culpa de los trillizos las personalidades de el mayor de los Sakamaki y la presa humana se intercambian, generando caos y desastres en la mansión. Una Yui indiferente y dormilona, un Shu responsable y educado. ¿Cómo podrán solucionarlo?

 **Pareja:** ShuxYui [MencionesYuixTodos]

 **Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece, todo registro legal y de derechos son del diabólico Reject.

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **¡Devuelvan a Shu!**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

Poco después de que Subaru terminara agarrando a sus hermanos a golpes, y por ende, destruyendo el sillón, alegando injusticias, manoseos hacia su trasero (que esperaba fueran de Yui o bien Laito puede darse por muerto), un extraño peso en su cuello (que al final resultó ser la humana usándolo como caballo), y jaloneos que terminaron por despeinarlo, el resto de hermanos tuvieron que conformarse con sentarse (bien portaditos) en el suelo, luego de que Shu les amenazara con castigarlos. Si Yui seguía evolucionando a peor era razonable temer por lo que pudiera empezar a convertirse el rubio mayor.

—Bien, ya que parece que seguirán interrumpiendo la historia, tendrás que llegar al punto de una buena vez, Laito —ordenó el pelinegro, cansado de que su autoridad en esa casa se haya vuelto una burla total. Mirando a los trillizos, el albino y a Shu acomodados sobre el suelo le hizo sentirse de alguna manera como si estuviera a cargo de una guardería o un grupo de preescolar y empezaba a creer que preferiría que esa fuera la realidad.

—Ah~ —reclamó el del sombrero. —Pero yo quiero contar como es que Shu-kun y el adorable TsunTsun terminaron en vestidos entallados~

Reiji, sin saber si quería saberlo para burlarse o temer por su propia cordura, resopló con fastidio, sabiendo que no importaba lo que intentara, Laito sí o sí les contaría esa historia. Como era de esperarse el albino se fue de nuevo contra el castaño, empezando una riña corporal que sorprendentemente no involucraba a Ayato, ni Shu, aunque de él ya bien podría estar esperando que un día de estos les pidiera su apoyo para unirse a un convento.

Se juró a sí mismo que cuando recuperara su puesto de responsable de la casa (y madre temporal) empezaría la venganza.

Reiji, viendo que no pararían pronto, les interrumpió.

—De acuerdo, solo di la maldita historia y dejen de pelear de una buena vez…

 **OoOoO**

Después de lograr escapar del chismoso de Ayato y el resto de sus hermanos, Laito guío a Yui por un lugar para ambos prácticamente desconocido, el laboratorio del cuatro ojos, ya que eran raras las ocasiones en que el pelinegro dejaba poner un pie ahí a nadie que él no autorizara.

—Estamos a salvo bitch. Este es el último lugar dónde pensarán en buscarnos. Nfu~ —canturreó, tomando a la blonda por los hombros sin que esta pusiera mucha resistencia. Extrañado, le miró, ella parecía haberse quedado repentinamente en trance y sus ojos se notaban algo perdidos, causándole bastante gracia. —Vaya, parece que me regalas esta oportunidad perfecta para beber de tu sangre…—murmuró divertido, acercándose lentamente directo a su cuello sin que ella respondiera. La observó, todavía estaba con sus ojos rosados perdidos en la nada, era raro verla nuevamente en ese estado mental después de todo el alboroto que había ocasionado en las últimas horas, pero siempre era bueno recordar viejos tiempos. —Ah, ya entiendo~ lo que quieres es que beba de ti, ¿cierto bitch-chan…? Nfu~

Sin cuidado encajó sus colmillos en la tierna piel de su cuello, apenas consiguiendo que ella gimiera de dolor. Succionó con ímpetu, dispuesto a hacerla gritar con todas sus fuerzas, pero apenas el primer trago de sangre llegó a su paladar Laito la soltó de inmediato y prácticamente lo escupió.

—¡Ahí están! —escuchó decir a Subaru, quién fiel a sus creencias de que la violencia era la respuesta, rompió la puerta de una patada, provocando que la madera se fuera a estrellar contra numerosos frascos de vidrio y estantes. Reiji lo mataría.

—¿Qué demonios…? —exclamó con molestia el castaño, sin importarle el hecho de los hubieran encontrado, olvidando incluso su manera característica de arrastrar las palabras en un ritmo burlón. La humana sabía espantoso, su sabor había cambiado por completo, y lo peor de todo es que ella olía como…

—¡Laito, deja de jugar con nosotros y ven aquí en este mismo instante!

El reclamo de mamá Shu lo detuvo de cualquier resolución que estuviera a punto de hacer. Miró a la rubia, quién parecía haber despertado finalmente, empujándole de repente. Laito tropezó hacia atrás, golpeando los estantes y derramando el producto de un frasco sobre los dos…

Un espeso humo les rodeó a ambos, y cuando el mayor y el menor de la familia quisieron mirar que les había pasado descubrieron con asombro que no había nada. Laito y la humana técnicamente se desvanecieron ante sus propios ojos, sin embargo, sin que Subaru o Shu lo supieran, ellos seguían ahí, mirándolos confundidos.

—¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo, bitch-chan? —musitó el castaño, al notar que ni siquiera podía verse a sí mismo, deduciendo que Yui debía estar en la misma situación que él. Invisible.

Una pequeña risa apenas audible fue su respuesta.

 **OoOoO**

—Entonces así fue como terminaron de ese modo —exclamó Reiji, asimilando lo dicho. Lo único que le faltaba, que esos idiotas pusieran en ruinas su laboratorio.

—Así es, Reiji-kun. Luego de eso bitch-chan y yo nos escabullimos a la habitación de Shu y encontramos ese licor del infierno que le envió la madre de Subaru la última vez.

El albino, reaccionando de inmediato, se lanzó a tomar al castaño por las solapas de su camisa y sacudirlo en busca de respuestas.

—¡Pensé que había destruido esa cosa la última vez! ¿¡De dónde lo consiguió Shu!?

—P-porque m-me pre-preguntas a m-mi…—pronunció el trillizo entrecortadamente debido a los constantes ataques del menor, como pudo, señaló al rubio, que les miraba extrañado, como si apenas recordara ese hecho. —É-Él f-fue qu-quién lo… ¡tenía…! Ah, Su-Subaru-kun, a e-este ritmo te voy a vo-vomitar encima…

Con asco, finalmente le dejó ir, pero apuntó su mejor mirada asesina contra el primogénito. Bien podría ser impulsivo y agresivo, pero Shu era el mayor, su favorito, el más fuerte (hasta dónde él sabía) y además, aunque le causara náuseas, no podía ir contra esa personalidad bien portada que le recordaba a Yui. Por supuesto, ignoró los comentarios de Laito, murmurando cosas como "injusticia" o "voy a exponer al mundo su amor prohibido por Shu…"

—Bien Shu, ¿qué tienes que decir a eso? —proclamó Ayato, que había estado extrañamente calmado desde el inicio. No, pensó el pelinegro, si le miraban más de cerca parecía ligeramente nervioso, agitado, y su rostro estaba sonrojado, pero pálido. Como si temiera y disfrutara algo a la vez…

Eso le recordaba, ¿y la humana…?

—Yo…—masculló el blondo, mirándoles a todos con algo de culpa, en especial a Subaru. Recordaba que su personalidad original lo había guardado para emborrachar a Reiji cuando estuviera fastidiando, pero si ahora lo pensaba bien no podía entender como había intentado hacer algo para dañar a su querido hermano. —Lo siento, no pretendía robar un preciado recuerdo de tu madre, si te soy sincero, no puedo entender por qué lo hice…

Los cinco vampiros le miraron sin palabras.

Tras asimilar las horripilantes palabras que había pronunciado su hermano mayor, incluso el pelirrojo dejó atrás de inusual calma y empezó a dar vueltas por toda la sala, junto a al resto de vampiros aterrorizados por la escena más repugnante y apocalíptica que jamás hubieran deseado presenciar.

—¡Finalmente ha pasado, Shu se ha vuelto la chichinashi! —gritó, encabezando el caos como siempre, el gran ore-sama, entrando en pánico mucho más rápidamente que los demás.

—¡Este es el fin Teddy, es el final! ¡La humana va a matarnos a todos y Shu la protegerá…! —comenzó a soltar en llantos histéricos Kanato, abrazando a su osito de peluche, encogiéndose sobre su sitio, sin atreverse a mirar nada más.

—¡No, no, no, el maldito vago no puede estarme haciendo esto…! —replicó Reiji, tomándose los cabellos con tanta fuerza que empezaban a desprenderse. No podía soportar el traje, estaba sofocándose, y como pudo se abrió el chaleco y la camisa, mientras jadeaba fuertemente, demasiado impresionado para lograr pensar con claridad.

—Mi dulce bitch-chan, mi querido Shu-kun…—lloriqueó el castaño, tan dramático como sus trillizos. —¡Perdidos para siempre…!

Mientras Subaru se debatía entre desmayarse o darle un puñetazo al rubio, que estaba desconcertado, solo pudo contemplar y unirse al caos de sus hermanos, mientras corrían de un lado a otro, desesperados.

 **OoOoO**

 **Notas de Kou:** Y nomás no llega la parte del vestido xD Es algo sencillo, así que espero no haber creado demasiadas expectativas… ¿Cómo han estado? No solo ha sido un largo tiempo sin publicar un cap en esta historia, sino que además estuve como medio año sin aparecer, sorry -.-U Siento si le falta gracia, pero estamos entrando en la recta final de la historia y necesito dar algunas explicaciones para poder resolver el tema de Yui/Shu y su cambio. El siguiente también tendrá una conversación "seria" a medias, pero también viene la escena de la bañera (?) O si, Yui no puede decir que actúa como Shu si no se mete a la bañera… con algunas diferencias…


End file.
